Secret Passion 2
by Aisyaeva2
Summary: Bukan sequel dari dari Secret Passion 1 ... special story for SasuhilaLover
1. SP2 Chapter 1

_Menatap punggung tegap dan lebar, aku yakin tidak ada cacat dan bekas luka setitik pun disana, kubayangkan kulitnya bersih dan mulus, kokoh saat kupeluk dan lembut saat kucakar, bagian tubuh yang selalu tertutupi kemeja membuat fantasi di kulitku dengan pori-pori yang meremang._

_Berpindah kebagian depan ada dada bidang dan perut berototnya yang seksi, terasa hangat saat bersentuhan langsung dengan perutku, membuat napasku terengah, keringat terasa semakin licin dan basah di tubuhku dan tubuhnya._

_Turun dari bagian perut, ahh ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa kesemutan dibagian pangkal pahaku, bergelenyar dan berdenyut, napasku sesak karena merasakan sensasi kewanitaanku terasa penuh dengan kejantanannya._

_Remasan didadaku terasa menyiksa dengan kenikmatan dari cara dia mempermainkannya, aku tidak tahan lagi, bibir lembutnya terus bertabrakan dengan bibirku yang semakin merekah, lidah hangatnya memagut lidahku dan saling terkait, eranganku semakin tak terkendali, saat tubuhnya semakin masuk dan menyatu dalam tempat puncak kenikmatanku._

_"Aachhh..."_

_Dan pada akhirnya._

**Naruto milik Mr Kishimoto**

**Secret Passion 2**

**By** **aisyaeva**

**Chara:**

**Hinata**

**Out of Character**

**Sasuke**

**Out of the Age**

**Happy reading**

"Hinataaaa...!!!" seorang wanita mengguncang bahunya.

"Ehh??" gadis itu terkejut.

"Kau kenapa??" wanita itu bertanya.

"Aahh, tidak apa-apa bibi, aku baik-baik saja!" gadis Hinata tersenyum kaku.

"Ayo, habiskan sarapanmu!!" wanita yang di panggil bibi itu berkata lembut, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sayang, kau juga harus sarapan!! cepatlah nanti terlambat!!" bibi Hinata memanggil suaminya yang sedang menjawab panggilan di ponselnya, setelah selesai pria itu duduk di kursi yang sudah menjadi tempatnya menjadi kepala keluarga.

"Hinata hari ini bibi tidak bisa mengantarmu ke kampus, ada operasi dadakan, bagaimana kalau paman yang mengantarmu, oke??" Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku berangkat duluan ya? sampai jumpa nanti malam!!" bibi Hinata segera beranjak dan mengecup singkat pipi suaminya dan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura!!" ucap suami dari wanita itu.

"Dan kau gadis kecil, ayo berangkat, paman akan mengantarmu." Hinata mendelik mendapat panggilan tersebut.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil, Sean.." pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Pamaaannnn...!!!" seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak.

"Nee-chaaaann..." Hinata tersenyum riang saat gadis kecil itu juga menyapanya.

"Ohayo Eri-chan?" Hinata segera beranjak dan memeluk gadis kecil berambut pirang

"Mama sudah berangkat Eri!" gadis kecil Eri mengangguk pada pria yang dipanggilnya paman.

"Eri adalah gadis kecil, bukan aku." pria itu kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Namaku Uchiha Hinata, bukan nama asliku, itu adalah marga dari suami kedua bibiku, Sakura, usiaku sudah lewat dari 19 tahun, dan sekarang aku sedang menyelesaikan semester pertama kuliahku.

Beberapa tahun lalu bibi Sakura menikah dengan pria Uchiha yang sekarang menjadi pamanku, sebelumnya dia punya suami yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah paman kesayanganku, tapi paman Naruto meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, dari pernikahannya bersama paman Naruto, bibi Sakura punya seorang anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun bernama Eri.

Bibi Sakura berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter ahli bedah, maka dari itu dia menyewa seorang pengasuh dari agen terpercaya untuk menjaga dan merawat Eri, Bibi Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, alasan Eri tidak memanggil ayah pada suami barunya itu karena bibi Sakura tidak ingin sosok paman Naruto terlupakan.

Pamanku yang baru, Uchiha Sasuke atau Sean, itu nama baratnya, seorang pria matang berusia 38 tahun, pengusaha sukses yang terkenal di dunia bisnis dan perdagangan, tampan, kaya, mungkin dia idaman para wanita.

Dulu aku sangat membenci Sasuke, dia adalah sahabat dari paman kesayanganku Naruto, kupikir dia akan menggantikan posisi paman Naruto, aku tidak percaya dengan semua yang dia katakan.

_'Aku yang bertanggung jawab setelah Naruto meninggal.'_

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan pria itu, aku menyalahkan Sasuke atas kematian paman Naruto, kuanggap dialah yang membuat paman Naruto meninggal, saat itu Sasuke Uchiha berada dalam mobil yang sama dan dia yang memegang kemudinya.

Dengan alasan rem mobil yang di sabotase, Sasuke sudah menghilangkan nyawa pamanku, kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati, dia hanya mengalami koma selama satu bulan.

Sasuke melamar bibi Sakura karena amanat dari Paman Naruto, dan bibi Sakura menerima karena memang membutuhkan sosok ayah untuk Eri, dan aku dipaksa menelan rasa benciku padanya.

Tapi apakah ada yang tahu kebencianku sudah berubah sekarang, selama ini aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyebutnya dengan panggilan paman untuk menunjukan sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

Sikapnya yang tenang dan ramah, justru membuatku merasa muak. Kupikir itu hanyalah sandiwara. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng wibawanya.

Ada hal yang membuat pandanganku berubah pada Sean, setelah hari itu sesuatu yang kurasa di sebut kebetulan terjadi antara aku dengan dirinya, dan sejak saat itu, aku melihat Sean dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, satu rahasia yang membuat duniaku jungkir balik.

**Secret Passion 2**

Berangkat kuliah diantar Sasuke bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, entahlah pria itu tidak pernah merasa keberatan walaupun sikapku selalu ketus dan menjengkelkan padanya, tapi seperti yang kukatakan pemikiranku sudah berubah, jadi kali ini aku lebih memilih untuk menjaga sikap.

Aku duduk di kursi penumpang dan Sasuke yang menyetir, sesekali kulirik pria dengan pakaian kantor yang sangat rapi tersebut, sangat piawai dalam mengemudi, aku menepuk kepalaku karena lagi-lagi aku mengingat pamanku Naruto yang sudah meninggal.

Kusandarkan siku di jendela mobil dan kugunakan telapak tangan untuk menahan kepalaku yang miring ke arah jendela mobil, aku harus menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang berdenyut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?? kalau kau sakit kita bisa kembali!!" Sasuke bertanya padaku dengan sedikit cemas.

"Tidak paman, aku baik-baik saja!!" jawabku dingin.

_'Sial, ya aku sakit dan itu karena kau!!'_

Aku hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hatiku, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya, pria itu berbalik kearahku dan menyentuh keningku, dan tentu saja membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Sepertinya kau demam!!" ucap Sasuke, aku menepis pelan tangan pria itu.

_'Kau menjengkelkan, jangan lakukan itu bodoh!!'_

"Tidak, kupikir udaranya panas disini!" Sasuke mengernyit pria itu semakin mendekat dan mencoba membuka kaca jendela, dan aku memundurkan kepalaku walaupun terhalang sandaran kursi.

"Wajahmu sudah memerah!!" pria sialan itu bicara dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, lalu aku mendorong pelan dadanya sedikit menjauh.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa menjaga diriku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, selalu seperti itu, mungkin karena sikapku yang ketus, tapi aku punya alasan untuk bersikap seperti itu padanya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Seperti biasa Shion sahabatku selalu menunggu kedatanganku, gadis itu kegirangan saat melihat Sasuke yang mengantarku, gadis konyol itu menyapa Sasuke dengan gaya centil dan berisiknya.

"Hallo, Mr Uchiha, kau semakin hot saja!!" aku mencubit Shion karena ucapan gadis itu.

"Hallo juga, Shion!" Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat Shion meleleh, iya Shion pernah mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu adalah 'The hottest men i've ever seen'

Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku dan Shion segera masuk, gadis itu langsung saja membahas dan menanyakan tentang Sasuke.

"Ayolah sayang ceritakan padaku!!" sampai saat makan siang gadis itu terus saja mengoceh.

"Berisik Shion, kau ingin semua orang mendengarnya??" Shion memicingkan matanya kearahku.

"Hh, kalau begitu bicaralah!!" gadis itu melipat tangan didada, dasar cerewet.

"Dia membuatku gila!" Shion mulai menarik sudut bibirnya saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan padanya, Shion!!" gadis itu terlihat antusias, iya dia sahabatku, hanya dia yang selalu mendengarkanku.

"Aahh, kau pasti ingin menerjangnya iya kan?" aku menggelengkan kepala saat gadis itu bertanya, suaranya dipelankan karena banyak orang di kantin.

"Tidak, aku ingin dia yang menerjangku, menghabisi tubuhku sampai dia meneteskan cairan terakhirnya!! ahh sial dia selalu membuatku basah, hanya dengan membayangkan tubuhnya saja." Shion menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau pasti tersiksa sayang!!" aku mengangguk karena ucapan Shion.

"Sangat,..." jawabku singkat.

"Lalu apakah ada yang terjadi tadi saat di mobil? aku lihat wajahmu memerah!!" Aku mendelik.

"Iya, aku memperhatikannya saat mengemudi, aku melihat semua anggota tubuhnya, rasanya napasku jadi sesak." Shion berbinar, aku tidak tahu apakah dia atau aku yang tertarik pada Sasuke, antusiasnya berlebihan.

"Tidak hanya itu dia menyentuh keningku, dan bicara sangat dekat denganku, membuatku merasa meriang." Shion tertawa sekarang, sepertinya dia puas melihatku tersiksa.

Benar Sasuke adalah objek mesumku saat ini, dia adalah fantasi terliarku dalam seks, aku bukan gadis polos tapi aku juga bukan gadis murahan, aku tahu semua hal berbau seks, tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya secara harafiah.

Shion sangat terkejut saat pertama kali tahu tentang hal ini.

_'Memangnya siapa pria yang sudah membuatmu menggebu seperti ini?? apa aku mengenalnya??'_

_'Tentu saja kau mengenalnya!'_

_'Apakah itu Toneri, jangan katakan kau ingin kembali padanya,'_

_'Toneri? Yang benar saja! dia hanya bocah ingusan,'_

_'Oh aku penasaran sekali!!'_

_'Kau pernah bilang kalau dia adalah pria paling hot yang pernah kaulihat.'_

_'APPAAAA...'_

Tentu Shion tahu siapa pria yang sedang kami bicarakan waktu itu.

Aku ingat Shion terlonjak dan berteriak saat aku mengatakan 'aku tergila-gila pada Sasuke.'

Tapi aku tahu khayalanku itu terlalu jauh, dia pamanku, terlebih dia hanya memandangku seperti gadis kecil yang suka membuat masalah.

_'Hhh ... Ohh kapan kau akan melihatku sebagai wanita dewasa, Sasuke Sean Uchiha??'_

**TBC**

**Publish ulang****hope u will be like **

**Salam aisyaeva**


	2. SP2 Chapter 2

**Happy reading**

Semua bisa berubah termasuk cara pandangku pada mahluk seksi seperti Sasuke, jangan salahkan aku jika imajinasiku menjadi liar, aku gadis normal yang punya hasrat dan gairah.

Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebuah pemikiran yang dangkal, mungkin karena usiaku yang masih muda menjadi penyebabnya, hanya karena hal sepele rasa benciku pada Sasuke yang tersimpan selama empat tahun menguap begitu saja.

Bahkan ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang tersirat, terlepas dari keinginanku untuk bercinta dengan pria itu, ternyata ada banyak fakta yang aku tidak tahu tentang dirinya karena tertutupi oleh rasa benciku.

Dan hasratku muncul sejak saat itu, sejak sebuah kebetulan yang tidak terduga terjadi pada diriku, dihari minggu dengan cuacanya yang panas.

**Flashback**

_Hari minggu, seperti biasa sejak pagi aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi berakhir pekan bersama teman-temanku, menghabiskan waktu sampai sore atau malam hari, berbelanja atau mengunjungi tempat rekreasi, dengan fasilitas mobil dan juga uang yang selalu mememuhi dompetku, ditambah beberapa kartu kredit, tentu saja semua itu pemberian dari pamanku yang hot, Sasuke._

_Katakan aku tidak tahu diri, semua benda yang kupakai atau pakaian yang kukenakan itu adalah karena dirinya, semua yang kubutuhkan terpenuhi dari hasil jerih payahnya sebagai seorang pengusaha._

_Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak memintanya, dia yang memanjakan aku dengan semua itu._

_"Shion, sepertinya aku harus pulang, Neji akan berkunjung ke rumah!!" pukul 13:05, aku berpamitan pada Shion karena sepupuku akan berkunjung, Neji adalah salah satu kerabat dekat keluarga kami, usianya satu tahun lebih tua dariku, terkadang dia memang suka berkunjung dalam satu bulan sekali, tapi kali ini sudah dua bulan dia baru datang kembali._

_"Neji?? benarkah?? sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut!!" Shion berkata lemah, aku tertawa melihatnya._

_"Sudah kau urus saja Mike sana!! aku mau bertemu Neji, dan kau tahu dia mampir hanya untuk berenang!!" ucapku girang, Mike adalah pacar Shion sekarang, dan Neji adalah mantan pacarnya saat SMA dulu._

_Neji memang mengirim pesan padaku, katanya dia mau mampir hanya untuk berenang di kolam pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha, mungkin karena cuaca yang panas._

_Setiap hari minggu rumah kami selalu kosong itulah sebabnya aku selalu pergi dan kembali saat sore._

_Bibi Sakura selalu membawa Eri berkunjung ke luar kota untuk menemui kakek dan neneknya, entahlah bibi Sakura memang sering bepergian akhir-akhir ini, para bodyguard hanya berjaga di luar saja, dan para asisten rumah tangga diliburkan, ya tuan seksi memanjakan semua orang dengan kebaikannya._

_Sedangkan Sasuke aku tidak pernah tau apa yang dia lakukan saat akhir pekan karena aku tidak peduli, tapi kata bibi Sakura pria itu selalu pergi mendaki gunung hanya untuk berkemah bersama teman-temannya._

_Singkat cerita aku sudah kembali dari rumah Shion, dan segera memarkirkan mobilku di garasi._

_"Nona Hinata, didalam ada..."_

_"Aku tau..." aku memotong ucapan si penjaga, dia pasti ingin memberitahukan bahwa Neji sudah datang._

_Saat masuk dan melewati ruang tengah yang berdinding kaca aku melihat Neji sudah berada di kolam renang, sepertinya dia sudah kepanasan dan dia tidak menungguku._

_"Tunggu aku Neji, aku akan mengejutkanmu." dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian._

_Aku suka sekali menjahili Neji dengan berpakaian seksi didepannya, pemuda itu selalu kehilangan kata saat melihatku dan itu menjadi kesenanganku juga._

_Seperti saat ini, aku memakai pakaian renang yang seksi dengan model terpisah bra dan panty, dengan warna hitam, minibra yang membuat setengah buah dadaku menyembul sesak dan padat, dan panty aku tidak perlu memberi tahu lagi dengan seberapa seksinya._

_Disisi kolam aku membuka kimono handuk putih dan kusimpan di kursi yang berada di bawah payung besar._

_Kulihat Neji dengan gerakan menyelam, dia berenang menjauh, senyum jahil terpatri dibibirku._

_"Bersiaplah Neji!!"_

_Byurrr_

_Aku melompat kedalam air untuk menyusul Neji, dia sudah sampai di ujung kolam dan berhenti, aku yang bergerak menyelam dapat melihat dia berbalik, tentu aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya._

_Aku yang sudah mendekat sedikit terkejut sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan bentuk tubuhnya, dada bidang dan otot perutnya terlihat seksi, tapi yang lebih membuatku terpana adalah sebuah tonjolan besar dibalik celana renang, seingatku milik Neji tidak sebesar itu, tapi kusingkirkan pemikiran itu karena fokusku hanya untuk mengagetkan orang itu_

_Byurrr_

_Aku melompat kepermukaan, aku yakin dia terkejut karena aku bersuara keras dan menyipratkan air ke wajahnya, dan aku benar dia terlihat kaget tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi karena ternyata orang itu bukan Neji._

_"Sean..???"_

_"Hinata??" orang itu Sasuke, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya._

_"Oh kupikir kau Neji!!" ucapku dingin, namun sebenarnya dadaku berdebar kencang._

_"Neji? iya tadi dia mampir tapi pergi lagi karena ada teman yang menghubunginya!!" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan tapi aku tidak peduli, kemudian aku bermaksud keluar kolam, dengan berpegangan pada besi aku mengangkat tubuhku, namun sial kakiku terantuk pijakan besi di bagian tulang kering dan itu sakit sekali._

_"Achhh..." aku berteriak, Sasuke segera menghampiriku, pria itu melompat melalui tepian kolam._

_"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja??" pria itu menggenggam tanganku dan menarik tubuhku ke tepi kolam, dia membantuku untuk duduk di kursi, di saat seperti ini bukannya merasakan sakitku tapi mataku ini malah menikmati pemandangan yang membuatku semakin kepanasan._

_Sasuke melihat luka di kakiku, berjongkok didepanku dan mengangkat kaki kananku, rambutnya yang sehitam eboni tersisir kebelakang dan meneteskan air di ujung rambutnya, pori-pori kulitku terasa meremang saat melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, tapi yang lebih membuatku bergelenyar adalah sesuatu di balik celana renangnya._

_"Kakimu hanya lecet, tapi lumayan bengkak!" ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku, apa dia tidak terganggu dengan suasana canggung, dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi dan tidak melihat apa-apa._

_Sasuke beranjak kemudian mengambil kimono handuk miliknya, saat sebelum memakainya aku kembali melihat benda besar itu yang membuatku semakim kesemutan dibagian intim._

_"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Sasuke memberikan handuk milikku dan aku segera memakainya._

_Greb..._

_"Kyaa.." aku terkejut karena dia menggendongku, padahal aku belum selesai menarik simpul tali kimonoku._

_"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." ucapnya, ya memang kakiku sakit tapi dia bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung karena perlakuannya, ini pertama kalinya aku berinteraksi sangat dekat dan sedikit lama dengannya._

_Saat dia menggendongku ke kamar yang cukup jauh dari kolam, tidak hentinya aku menatap wajahnya, dadaku berdetak tidak karuan, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke._

_Pria itu mendudukkan tubuhku di ranjang, kemudian mengambil handuk kering di kamar mandi, tanpa ragu dia usapkan pada rambutku yang sangat basah, dan entah kenapa aku tidak berkutik sama sekali._

_"Di rumah tidak ada siapapun, kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku." ucap Sasuke pria itu mengambil kotak obat dan mengambil salah satunya._

_Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, mengoleskan krim di kakiku yang memar, rasa aneh ditubuhku saat jari telunjuknya mengusap kakiku._

_"Aku akan meminta Sakura untuk memeriksamu setelah dia kembali!!" Sasuke mengusap rambutku seperti seorang ayah yang menyayangi putrinya._

_Pria itu segera keluar sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya bimbang, memang tidak terjadi apapun, tapi justru pemikiranku yang berubah sejak saat_ itu.

**Flasback end**

Hal apa yang kau bayangkan? aku tidak melakukan hal apapun dengan Sasuke, tapi sejak saat itu aku merasa menjadi tidak waras karena memikirkan pamanku yang seksi itu, ya pemikiran dangkal dan kotor hanya karena menginginkan sentuhannya.

"Hei kau harus mencari cara untuk menuntaskan hasratmu itu!! kau bisa sakit nanti!!" Shion berkata padaku, gadis berisik itu sedang berada diruang tamu.

"Sttt, kau cerewet!!" aku memberi isyarat pada gadis itu supaya dia diam.

"Tapi kalau di perhatikan Mr Uchiha memang semakin seksi." Shion berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Shion mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersamaku, gadis itu juga bergabung untuk makan malam, dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya menjemput.

"Hei, kalian kenapa berbisik seperti itu? jangan katakan kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu!!" rupanya Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah kami.

"Tidak paman semuanya aman." jawabku gugup, Shion menahan tawa, teman yang menjengkelkan.

**Secret Passion 2**

Tidak seperti biasanya akhir pekan kali ini terasa sangat membosankan, aku masih bergelung di tempat tidur bahkan saat bibi Sakura masuk ke kamarku.

"Tidak biasanya kau masih di tempat tidur??.. kau tidak pergi bersama Shion?" bibi Sakura menyingkap selimutku, tubuhku yang berbalut celana tidur pendek jadi terasa dingin.

"Ayo bangun, ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan!!"

"Cuci mukamu dulu lalu turunlah!!" aku yang malas untuk bangun terpaksa menuruti keinginannya.

Dengan hanya berbalut pakaian tidur yang sederhana aku menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan, mataku membulat sempurna karena melihat paman seksiku ada diruangan tersebut.

"Ayo kesini kita sarapan!!" bibi Sakura memanggilku.

"Ohayo nee-chan!!" Eri menyapaku dan bibi Sakura menyiapkan sebuah piring untukku, lalu pamanku? seperti biasa memberikan senyum tipis yang mampu membuatku salah tingkah.

Aku merasa sangat malu dengan penampilanku, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dia melihatku dengan pakaian tidur, ya walaupun baju tidurku ini bisa dikatakan sangat minim, karena hanya menutupi setengah dari pahaku.

Aku hanya takut dia akan mencium bau aneh dari tubuhku karena belum mandi, sial!! kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini?

"Mm, Hinata ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu!!" bibi Sakura membuka suara, benar saat di kamar dia mengatakan itu.

"Bibi dan Eri akan tinggal dirumah ibu Kushina untuk sementara." mataku membulat aku terkejut dengan pernyataan bibiku itu.

"Apa? tapi kenapa? bagaimana denganku?" aku tidak mengerti, bibi Sakura jarang ada dirumah dan sekarang dia ingin pindah secara tiba-tiba.

"Bibi ada urusan disana, tempat praktek bibi juga dipindahkan!!" bibiku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah Eri??" aku masih bertanya dan melihat gadis kecil itu makan dengan lahap.

"Bibi juga akan memindahkan sekolahnya!!" ucap bibiku, sungguh aku tidak percaya kenapa mendadak sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ... Paman..?" rasanya lidahku kelu untuk menyebut namanya, entah kenapa pria itu diam saja, bibiku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, kalau dia mau, dia bisa datang kapan saja." ucap bibiku sambil tertawa, oh tentu saja mereka suami istri, kepalaku rasanya sedikit panas.

"Dan sebaiknya kau tinggal bersama paman saja, karena kampusmu lebih dekat dari sini, dan bibi sangat senang karena sikapmu sudah lebih baik pada pamanmu." tambah bibi Sakura, aku menelan ludah, bayangan itu muncul lagi, sial!! tubuh bawahku terasa lembab hanya karena membayangkan hal itu.

"Bibi akan berangkat besok!" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau merasa bosan, kau boleh ikut berasama paman Sasuke untuk berkemah besok!!"

_'What???'_

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan makanan yang sedang kukunyah.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." aku jadi terbatuk karena menahan makanan supaya tidak jadi kusemburkan.

"Aahh, tidak aku di rumah saja." ucapku gugup.

"Iya itu benar, kalau kau mau kau boleh ikut!!" oh pamanku yang seksi, tidak tahukah bahwa ucapanmu itu membuatku merasa meriang.

"Suigetsu dan Karin juga ikut!" Sasuke berkata lagi, iya tapi Suigetsu dan Karin alias teman pamanku itu, mereka sudah menikah, mungkin berkemah seperti bulan madu untuk mereka.

"Itu ide yang bagus, sesekali kau harus merasakan alam bebas." ucap bibiku lagi.

"Sudah, ikut saja, bibi akan membantu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu!!" aku memijit kepalaku yang berdenyut, kenapa aku terjebak dengan situasi seperti ini?

**Fin**

**Chapter 2**

**Ada dua review yang belum muncul tapi aku sudah baca, Arigatou ...**

**kalau ga ada halangan bakal up setiap hari, so don't miss it my lovely reader **

**See u next chapter**

**Salam aisyaeva**


	3. SP2 Chapter 3

**Happy reading**

Disinilah aku berada, di kaki gunung disebuah desa terpencil yang tidak kuketahui namanya, sudah sekitar satu jam aku dan Sean menunggu kedatangan pasangan suami istri Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Berapa lama lagi kita menunggu Sean??" mendengar suaraku Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapan, pria itu sedang mencari sinyal untuk koneksi ponselnya, mungkin dia ingin menghubungi orang yang sedang kami tunggu, ya sekitar tiga jam lalu kami berangkat dari rumah, sebelumnya aku dan Sean mengantar bibi Sakura dan Eri ke bandara, iya bibi Sakura akan tinggal bersama ibu mertuanya untuk sementara.

"Sean?? bukankah kau sudah memanggilku paman? tapi aku suka panggilanmu itu, membuatku merasa lebih muda!!" aku menahan tawa mendengar ucapan pamanku.

"Maaf..." ucapku pelan.

"Hn, untuk apa??" Sasuke menekuk alisnya.

"Mm, untuk perlakuanku selama ini!!" Sasuke tersenyum, ch senyuman yang selalu membuatku terpesona, segila itukah diriku padanya?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" aku mengerucutkan bibirku, dia tidak berkata apapun.

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa? aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu!" jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Lupakan saja!!" ucapku kesal, pria itu kembali memainkan ponselnya, sedikit lama aku menunggunya dengan duduk di atas kap mobil.

Dia terdiam cukup lama, dan aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ada apa??" aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya menghela napas.

"Suigetsu dan Karin masih dalam perjalanan!" jawab Sasuke, aku hanya bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

'Bagaimana jika mereka tidak datang? itu berarti aku hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke.'

Blush...

Rasanya wajahku memanas karena memikirkan itu ... Sial...kutepuk wajahku agar pemikiran itu hilang.

**Secret Passion 2**

"Ah, Sasukeee...!!" dasar wanita genit, jadi dia wanita bernama Karin? penampilan mencoloknya membuat mataku sakit, baru datang dia langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke, dia bahkan mengabaikan suaminya yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang, lama tak bertemu!!"

_'Apa?? sayang?? oh jika kujambak rambutnya pasti menyenangkan, chh'_

"Dan aku rindu sekali!!"

_'What the fuck'_

Rupanya dia wanita sinting, cara dia berbisik pada Sasuke membuatku jijik, dasar tidak tahu malu.

_'Kau cemburu, Hinata!!'_

"Kabarku selalu baik Karin!!" oh pamanku jangan tergoda oleh wanita ini!!

"Oy Sasuke!! Apa kabar? kenapa kau menghubungi kami mendadak sekali?" pria Suigetsu menyapa pamanku setelah turun dari mobil.

"Ayolah Suigetsu, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu!!" pamanku menjawab kemudian berjabat tangan dan berpelukan dengan Suigetsu sedangkan Karin masih saja setia menggandeng lengan pamanku, sial...

"Hey, dan siapa gadis cantik ini??" Suigetsu melirik ke arahku, melihat penampilanku dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dan dapat kulihat Karin menatap tidak suka padaku.

"Dia adalah..."

"Aku Uchiha Hinata, jelaskan pada dia,.. Sean!!" aku memotong ucapan Sasuke dan aku menarik lengan pamanku untuk lepas dari Karin, aku tersenyum puas karena wanita itu terlepas dari pamanku, terlihat sekali dia marah kemudian menyilangkan tangan.

"Uchiha Hinata? Sean? Apa ini aku tidak mengerti!!" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Suigetsu.

"Dia keponakan Sakura, usianya 19 tahun!!" pamanku mengusap rambutku, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Ohh, jadi kau ingin membawanya untuk 'berpetualang' huh??" cibir Suigetsu yang hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Sasuke.

Setelah menitipkan mobil pada penduduk setempat, kami memulai pendakian di gunung yang tampaknya tidak terlalu tinggi, jalanan yang menanjak dan semak-semak sedikit mempersulit langkahku, rasanya aku kewalahan karena ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mendaki gunung.

Karin tersenyum puas melihatku yang sudah kelelahan padahal ini belum setengah dari perjalanan, mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam aku berjalan, kuakui stamina wanita itu benar-benar bagus, tentu saja karena wanita itu terbiasa mendaki bersama pamanku, dan mungkin saja dia pernah mendaki tubuh pamanku sebelumnya.

Memikirkan hal itu isi kepalaku rasanya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun...Menyebalkan...

"Apa kau lelah, Nak?? kau ingin istirahat dulu??"

_'Nak??'_

Mulutku terbuka dan kehilangan kata, apa katanya? Sasuke sialan tutup mulutmu itu, tenagaku terkuras dua kali lipat karena ucapanmu, Sasuke menggandeng lenganku, dengan segera aku menepisnya.

"Aku tidak suka panggilanmu itu, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!!" napasku tersenggal karena lelah, Sasuke menatapku sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kemarahanku, iya aku bukan anak kecil tapi sifatku yang kekanakan.

Mengumpulkan tenaga, dan menarik napas dalam, aku melangkah meninggalkan mereka bertiga, dapat kudengar samar Suigetsu berkata...

_'Gadis yang sangat menarik!!'_

Mungkin dia mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, lalu aku mendengar Karin marah pada suaminya, aku menarik sudut bibirku, tidak buruk itu sangat menghiburku.

"Hinata tunggu!!" Sasuke mengejarku dan aku pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Greb...

Langkahku terhenti karena Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, saat aku berbalik ternyata dia sedang menatapku, napasnya terengah dengan mulut yang terbuka, pemandangan itu membuatku mengerjap pelan.

"Kenapa??" ucapku pura-pura kesal.

"Jangan seperti ini, baiklah paman minta maaf, kau bisa tersesat jadi tetaplah berjalan bersama paman, hn??" Sasuke memegang erat kedua bahuku, ya ampun ini membuatku gila, dengan segera kuturunkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sean..." Sasuke menghela napas, mungkin dia kewalahan menghadapiku.

"Baiklah nona manis...!" ucapnya menggodaku, itu membuatku semakin marah.

"Kenapa kau cemberut sekarang??" aku memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Ohh salah lagi, baiklah nona cantik!! apa itu sudah benar." aku menarik sudut bibirku dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu lebih baik!!" jawabku singkat.

"Kita harus cepat, cuacanya tiba-tiba mendung, dan sebentar lagi akan gelap." Sasuke melihat ke arah langit dan juga pada jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, benar saja dari arah utara dan timur laut awan hitam tebal melaju cepat ke arah selatan juga ke arah tenggara.

"Ayo Hinata!!" Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk berjalan lebih cepat, dia juga mengambil ranselku untuk dia bawa, sehingga dia memikul beban dua kali lipat.

**Secret Passion 2**

Setengah perjalanan, langit sudah semakin gelap, kami kehilangan jejak Suigetsu dan Karin, mungkin karena jalanku yang lamban, tapi Sasuke tidak marah sama sekali, dia tetap menuntunku untuk tetap berjalan.

Dan itu semakin membuatku gemas padanya, sikap dewasa dan tanggung jawabnya benar-benar diluar dugaan, ya semua sifat baiknya tidak kulihat selama ini, padahal jelas aku merasakanya sejak dulu.

Kutatap punggung tegapnya yang berbalut jaket saat dia berjalan di depanku, genggaman tangannya sangat erat, rasanya telapak tanganku semakin berkeringat.

'_Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke!'_

Benar, aku sangat menginginkan Sasuke lebih dari sebelumnya, ada rasa kagum selain hasrat yang kurasakan kepadanya, bisa saja aku lampiaskan gairahku ini pada orang lain, tapi tidak aku hanya inginkan dia, mungkin usianya memang berbeda jauh denganku, usiaku hanya setengah dari kehidupan yang sudah dia jalani, tapi belum tentu aku suka pada Sasuke yang masih muda jika dia terlahir lebih lambat.

Aku ingin Sasuke yang sekarang, seorang pria yang baru kusadari bahwa dia sangat mempesona, berwibawa dan juga .. 'Seksi'..

_'Oh, aku menggila lagi!!'_

Zrashhh...

Ya ampun, hujan deras membuyarkan lamunanku, Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang, ya lumayan, lebatnya dedaunan sedikit menghalangi air hujan yang mengguyur hutan, namun tetap saja ada air yang lolos melalui celah dedaunan dan mengenai kepalaku.

Srakkk...

Sasuke membuka jaketnya, kemudian pria itu menggunakan jaket tersebut untuk menutup kepalanya dan juga kepalaku, kau bisa bayangkan itu? berada dibawah jaket yang sama dengan Sasuke? seperti pasangan romantis di film-film roman picisan, kalau dia kekasihku, sudah pasti kupeluk tubuh tegapnya dan kulumat habis bibir seksinya itu.

_'Kendalikan dirimu, Hinata!!'_

Ini benar-benar menyiksaku, wangi tubuhnya terasa memabukkan bagiku, dia begitu dekat membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hujannya semakin deras, kita harus berjalan sedikit lagi, ada sebuah pondok dekat dari sini, dan kita bisa berteduh disana!!" suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" pertanyaan bodoh dari mulutku, tentu saja dia tahu, mungkin sudah beberapa kali dia mendatangi tempat ini.

"Aku kenal pemiliknya, dan mungkin mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kita ikut berteduh sebentar saja." jawab Sasuke, entah apa yang dia pikirkan? apa dia seorang pria baik atau berpura-pura baik, karena sudut bibirnya selalu tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman walaupun terlihat tipis.

"Ohh.." jawabku singkat sambil menganggukan kepala.

Berjalan dibawah hujan bersama Sasuke dengan sebuah jaket yang melindungi kepala kami berdua dari guyuran air, aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan cepat karena gerakan kami terbatas oleh derasnya air hujan, mungkin Sasuke yang lebih kesulitan selain membawa ransel dia juga harus memegang jaket yang berada di atas kepala kami, tangannya pasti pegal sekali.

Sebuah pondok sudah terlihat, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke kami bisa berteduh disana, Sasuke segera mengetuk pintu dan aku menunggu dengan tubuh yang menggigil karena kedinginan.

Lama menunggu tapi pintunya tidak ada yang membuka, Sasuke mencoba membukanya dan pintu itu memang tidak terkunci.

"Tuan, nyonya apa kalian ada di dalam??" Sasuke mencoba memanggil pemilik pondok, dan tidak ada jawaban, dengan terpaksa Sasuke masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa.

"Tidak ada siapapun, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu!!" Sasuke keluar dan segera menarik tanganku, sepertinya dia khawatir melihat keadaanku.

Sebenarnya tempat ini bukan sebuah pondok, melainkan rumah tradisional yang sangat bersih dan terawat, fusuma, tatami tampak seperti masih baru, tapi sepertinya pemilik pondok sudah pindah, tidak ada satu barangpun disana, ruangannya kosong, yang tidak kumengerti bagaimana cara mereka membawa bahan bangunan untuk membuat pondok ini.

Sasuke menyalakan beberapa lilin karena hari sudah berganti malam, entah dari mana dia mendapat benda itu, atau dia membawanya dari rumah.

"Ganti pakaianmu, jangan sampai kau sakit!!" suara Sasuke membuatku terkejut, kapan pria itu berganti pakaian, kaos putih dan celana pendek dikenakan Sasuke, mungkin karena aku terus melamun jadi aku tidak memperhatikannya.

"Cepatlah Hinata!!" dengan segera aku pergi keruangan sebelah, membuka semua pakaianku yang basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk putih sebagai penggantinya, aku lupa mengambil pakaian pengganti yang berada di dalam ranselku.

Kugeser fusuma, sedikit mengintip dan melihat kesekililing, Sasuke tidak ada disana, dengan segera aku menghampiri ranselku yang tegeletak tidak berdaya di dekat pintu masuk, tapi menjadi kacau karena semuanya basah.

_'Bagaimana ini??'_

"Sebaiknya kau ma-..."

"Eh??" aku yang sedang berjongkok langsung berdiri karena terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke, pria itu muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi dua kemasan instan mie ramen yang mengepulkan asap air panas, dan juga dua gelas air putih.

Dapat kulihat dia menatap tubuhku yang hanya berbalut handuk, bukan tatapan seorang paman terhadap keponakannya, melainkan tatapan seorang pria terhadap seorang wanita, kuakui ini membuatku merasa senang, dia terkejut namun pandai menguasai diri.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan hangatkan tubuhmu!!" setelah menatapku beberapa detik dia memalingkan wajahnya.

_'Hangatkan tubuhmu, katanya?'_

Rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, perkataaanya membuatku melayang, pria dewasa memang menantang, aku yakin mereka punya cara dan gaya tersendiri dalam bercinta untuk memuaskan para wanita.

Mungkin karena terlalu mendamba, pikiranku jadi benar-benar kotor saat ini.

"Mm, i-itu, ba-bajuku basah semuanya!!" oh aku terdengar gugup, memalukan, seharusnya aku tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Apa? Oh, sebentar!" Sasuke membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, pintar sekali, pengalaman selalu menjadi yang terbaik, pakaian Sasuke terbungkus rapi dan kering dalam sebuah plastik yang memuat semua pakaiannya.

_'Bodoh, kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan, padahal bibi Sakura sudah memberitahuku.'_

Aku merasa malu, dia pasti menganggapku bodoh.

"Ini, kau bisa pakai milik paman, tapi itupun jika kau mau."

Dengan terpaksa dan sangat malu aku mengambilnya, tapi apa aku harus memakai ini saja? bagaimana dengan bra dan celana dalamnya?

**Secret Passion 2**

Perutku sudah terisi dan kenyang, aku duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke, beralaskan sebuah futon, jangan bertanya tentang bra dan celana dalamku, beruntung masih ada yang selamat dari basah walaupun hanya celananya saja, dengan kata lain aku hanya mengenakan kaos putih milik Sasuke yang cukup lebar di badanku tanpa bra di dalamnya, tapi aku masih memakai celana dalam, jangan berpikir aku sengaja melakukannya, aku harap Sasuke tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, paman akan menjagamu!!" ternyata suasana seperti ini lebih cepat membuatku mengantuk, mungkin karena suasananya yang membosankan, berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan sehari-hariku, kenapa Sasuke mau menyusahkan dirinya untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini, meninggalkan semua kemewahan dan hangatnya tempat tidur yang sudah dimilikinya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? futon nya hanya ada satu." ucapku, memang hanya ada satu futon untuk tidur, mungkin pemilik pondok lupa membawanya, dadaku terasa berdebar tidak karuan mengingat kenyataan yang kebetulan ini, seperti cerita yang ditulis pengarangnya, semua sudah direncanakan.

"Tidak apa, kau tidur saja, paman akan mencoba menghubungi Suigetsu, paman tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka!" Sasuke beranjak dari futon yang sedang dia duduki, aku melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri untuk membetulkan posisi futon yang berantakan.

DUARRR...

"Aacghhh..." aku menjerit keras karena terkejut dengan suara petir di luar sana, sebelumnya langit memang bergemuruh namun tidak ada suara petir sekeras ini, mungkin karena aku berada di tempat yang tinggi sehingga suara petir terdengar menakutkan.

DUARRR...

Dua kali suara petir itu terdengar, perlu kuberitahu aku memang takut dengan suara petir dan kupikir semua orang juga begitu, bukannya mencari kesempatan atau menggoda, yang pasti hal ini tidak direncanakan, aku memeluk erat Sasuke.

_'Ya ampun, aku pasti sedang bermimpi.'_

Suara petir kembali terdengar, tanganku melingkar di pundak Sasuke, dan kali ini anggap saja aku memanfaatkan keadaan, menjadi tidak tahu malu seperti Karin, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, kupeluk semakin erat tubuh tegap itu, begitu hangat dan menggairahkan, aku melampiaskan dan menyalurkan rinduku padanya, karena hanya saat inilah kesempatanku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memeluknya lagi setelah ini.

"Kau takut petir nak? tenanglah paman ada disini!" Sasuke memeluk punggung dan pinggangku, aku memejamkan mata karena mendengar ucapannya, aku benci, benar-benar benci karena panggilan itu, oh atau dia mengucapkan itu karena menganggapku gadis penggoda yang murahan dan sudah lancang memeluknya.

_'Ohh, aku memang bodoh!'_

Kulepas pelukan secara perlahan, aku tidak rela, Sasuke juga melonggarkan pelukannya, aku menatapnya, bibir itu benar-benar menggodaku, kuikuti arah pandangnya dan dia juga menatap ke arah bibirku.

Cup...

Sangat memalukan, baru saja kukecup pelan bibirnya, aku tidak kuasa menahan godaan, seluruh pori-pori di tubuhku meremang, dan sekarang dia pasti menganggapku gadis jalang.

Napas Sasuke terlihat tenang berbeda denganku yang tidak beraturan, kupikir ini harus segera di akhiri, dan aku melepas pelukanku, benar-benar sial, aku merasa malu setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapku pelan, Sasuke menatapku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

DUARRR

Petir kembali menyambar, aku sangat terkejut, tapi kali ini bukan itu penyebabnya, Sasuke menarik tubuhku dan mendekap lebih erat dari sebelumnya, aku mengerjap, seperti adegan artis film India saat mereka bernyanyi, dimana para wanitanya bersikap lugu padahal mereka sama mesumnya dengan diriku, ya aku menonton semua jenis film yang ada didunia termasuk film dewasa yang bisa membuatmu menggigil, tapi tidak, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti kucing pemalu.

_'Apakah aku bermimpi?????'_

Kurasakan Sasuke yang menciumi leherku, tangan kirinya merangkul erat pinggangku dan memberi sedikit remasan di sana, tangan kanannya berada di tengkukku, sapuan bibirnya membuat tubuhku gemetar, dari leher terus maju ke bawah telingaku, ke pipi dan berakhir di bibirku dengan sangat menggebu.

Iya sangat menggembu, kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang tidak beraturan, apa dia juga menginginkanku? kurasakan perutku melilit dan bergejolak.

Kecupan Sasuke menggila dibibirku, dia masih memejamkan mata, aku tersenyum di dalam hati, kurangkul kembali pundak tegapnya, hhh... rasanya semua rasa nikmat berkumpul di satu titik tubuhku yang mulai basah.

"Nghhh ... mmhh." desahanku tertahan, saat tangan kiri Sasuke turun ke arah bokongku dan meremas salah satunya.

"S-Sasu..hhh .." kukeluarkan suara saat ciuman Sasuke terlepas.

"Kau ...gadis nakal, ...kau ... membuatku tidak tahan..." suara berat pria itu sangat menggoda, pagutan bibirnya kurasakan saat jeda di setiap ucapannya.

Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang munafik dengan berbohong atau tidak mengakui bahwa hal ini membuatku merasa senang, mampu membangkitkan gairah Sasuke adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi diriku, walaupun aku tahu semua ini terlarang.

Tentu saja banyak orang diluar sana yang bersikap seolah diri mereka suci, namun pada kenyataanya mereka juga pemberontak sama seperti diriku.

**Secret Passion 2**

Tangan Sasuke menarik ke atas kaki kananku untuk menaiki kaki kirinya, dan sekarang dia mengusap paha kananku, terus ke atas sampai baju yang kukenakan ikut tersingkap, ahh aku merasakannya sekarang, bagian tubuh intim kami saling bersentuhan walaupun terhalang kain pakaian, tonjolan besar yang membuatku gila selama ini, hangat dan keras.

Dan sekarang dia memainkan bagian sisi panty yang kukenakan, seolah ingin menurunkan benda tersebut, dan jika dia melakukan itu, maka aku akan merasa sangat senang.

Bibirnya masih setia beradu dengan bibirku, terkadang merambat ke leher, aku yang berdiri dengan satu kaki merasa kewalahan, tapi tangannya menopang dan menahan tubuhku supaya tidak terjatuh.

Tangan kirinya berhenti bermain di sisi panty, dan sekarang tangannya terus naik dan menelusup di balik baju yang kupakai, mengusap pinggang dan berhenti di bagian sisi dadaku, dapat kulihat dia tersenyum, mungkin karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari yaitu bra.

"Kau bahkan tidak menggunakannya!!" bisik Sasuke tepat didepan bibirku, tangannya sudah beralih di punggungku.

"Kenapa?? kau ingin membuka pengaitnya?" ucapku setengah menggodanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin merobeknya!!" ya ampun ucapannya membuatku semakin terbakar gairah, dia memainkan lidahnya sekarang dalam ciuman panas.

"Euahhh..." aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia menyentuh buah dadaku di bagian kanan, mengusap puncaknya dengan ibu jari.

"Ahh.. Sasu..ke.." aku melenguh, ini diluar dugaan, lebih dari yang kubayangkan, dan lebih menggairahkan dari yang kupikirkan selama ini.

"Ohh, aku suka panggilan barumu sayang, terdengar seksi dan menggodaku!" memang benar aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya selama ini.

"Aku, ... menginginkanmu Sasuke, aku bisa lebih menggoda dari pada ini." Sasuke tersenyum menarik tubuhku lebih erat lagi dan mencium bibirku sangat dalam.

"Tunjukan padaku!!" dia kembali berbisik, menurunkan kakiku, dan meloloskan baju yang aku pakai, sangat mendebarkan saat dia menatap takjub tubuhku yang hanya berbalut panty.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama, membuka kaos yang dia kenakan dan celana pendeknya, hanya tersisa celana dalamnya saja, aku masih tidak percaya bisa melihat tonjolan itu lagi, dan terlihat lebih besar karena dia sudah terbangun sekarang, aku tidak tahan kewanitaanku berdenyut di bawah sana dan semakin basah juga licin.

"Lakukan sayang!!" ucap Sasuke menahan gairah.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, menurunkan satu-satunya penghalang yang dikenakan Sasuke, ohh aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kejantanan Sasuke sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang proforsional.

Kusentuh benda keras dan hangat itu, ukurannya juga besar, kuusap lembut di awalnya, kulihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, namun dia terkejut saat mendapat sentuhan dari lidahku, dia melenguh nikmat saat kumanjakan dengan lumatan di dalam mulutku, kukulum, kuhisap dan kekecup dibagian kepalanya, bahkan suara decapan dapat kudengar dari mulutku yang penuh dengan kejantanan pamanku yang seksi itu.

"Ahh...Hinata ..hh..kau pintar sayang!!" Sasuke menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri, dia menciumku lagi dan lagi, terasa nikmat saat dada kami saling bersentuhan dan bergesekan, Sasuke yang sudah terbakar birahi, menurunkan celana dalamku, dia merebahkan tubuhku di atas futon.

Remasan lembut tangan Sasuke kurasakan di kedua buah dadaku, dia juga menghisap dan memainkan puncaknya, gigitan kecil juga semakin membuatku merasa begitu nikmat.

Di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke memanjakan kewanitaanku yang semakin basah, bermain disana mengusapnya dan memainkan jarinya keluar masuk.

Aku mengangkat punggung dan bertumpu pada kedua siku, aku melihat Sasuke yang bermain di kewanitaanku, dia juga memainkan lidahnya sekarang, aku bergerak gelisah dengan hangatnya lidah Sasuke.

"Hhhahhh..." aku lupa diri dan semakin berteriak, ini luar biasa, membuatku meledak dengan orgasme yang begitu nikmat.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini?" aku menggeleng dengan pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Tapi kau pintar bermain tadi?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Aku masih perawan." jawabku dengan napas yang terengah, dia mencium keningku.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku? Mungkin ini akan sakit." Sasuke membuatku gemas, kutarik tubuhnya dan dia menindihku sekarang.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu memasuki diriku, Sasuke!!" dia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Suatu kebanggaan bagiku mendapat keperawananmu! baiklah aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu sayang!!" Sasuke menempatkan tubuhnya di depan kewanitaanku, aah dia mulai menyentuhkan kejantanannya.

Aku menarik nafas saat dia mendorong tubuhnya, sakit dan perih, tapi aku menikmatinya karena ini yang kuinginkan, butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai kejantanannya masuk dan semakin menancap di dalam tubuhku, dia meremas dan mendorong bokongku ke tubuhnya, aku tahu dia ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Hhhhah...Naruto pasti mengutuk diriku karena menidurimu!!" Sasuke berucap ditengah rasa nikmatnya bergerak di dalam tubuhku, suara kecipak juga menggema saat dia terus menghantam tubuhku, aku menciumnya dan dia membalas dengan lebih dalam.

Inilah keinginan terbesarku, hasratku tersampaikan, Sasuke menggauli tubuhku, tanpa sisa, dia tidak melewatkan semua bagian tubuhku untuk di sentuhnya, dia menghabisi tubuhku dengan rasa nikmat, aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin meledak.

"_I will cum honey_...!!" Sasuke mengerang nikmat dan kurasakan cairan kenikmatannya sampai tetesan yang terakhir, seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini, saat bersamaan tubuhku bergetar hebat karena ledakan multi orgasmeku yang memuaskan.

**Secret Passion 2**

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan tidak berhenti memagut bibirku, seolah percintaan yang yang kami lakukan tadi belum cukup dan tidak membuatnya merasa puas, padahal tubuhku sudah kelelahan, setelah mendaki gunung yang menguras tenagaku, tubuhku juga kelelahan karena terus di gauli Sasuke, pria itu tidak berhenti setelah orgasme pertamanya, kami bercinta sampai pagi dengan ledakan orgasme yang berkali-kali kami rasakan, dia menyetubuhi diriku dengan banyak gaya dalam bercinta.

"Kau lelah? istirahatlah!!" pria itu mencium keningku, mataku hampir terpejam karena rasa kantuk yang begitu berat.

"Hh, aku sudah menjadi penghianat!" ucapku, iya aku menikmati semua tanpa peduli etika dan segala norma, pria itu milik orang lain.

"Kau menyesal melakukan ini??" Sasuke bertanya, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, aku menikmati semua, tapi aku sudah membuatmu berkhianat pada bibiku!!" Sasuke menarik tubuhku untuk berada diatasnya, dia mengusap rambutku, nyaman sekali berada di pelukannya, membuatku ingin segera tertidur.

"Tidak sayang, kita tidak mengkhianati siapapun, percayalah padaku!"

Dengan samar aku mendengar ucapan Sasuke, setelah itu aku jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

**Fin**

**Yoshh gimana chap ini ...**

**semoga kalian suka**

**c u next chap**

**Salam Aisya-Eva**


	4. SP2 Chapter 4

_Dia suka sekali pada dada bidangku yang berkeringat, dan aku suka sekali saat dadanya naik turun dengan napasnya yang tersenggal, kuhargai usahanya untuk mengimbangi permainanku, jika harus menyalahkan kenapa ini bisa terjadi, maka dia yang memulai, tapi tidak, aku punya andil untuk semua yang kami alami._

_Mungkin mulutnya punya keahlian memuaskan birahiku yang menggebu, tapi dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi bercinta yang sesungguhnya, mungkin dia pernah mengalami orgasme, tapi tidak senikmat seperti saat ini._

_Sangat menggoda, ranum, seperti buah segar yang baru kupetik, dada yang kencang dan dua bongkahan bokong seksinya yang membuat tubuhku seperti tersengat aliran listrik, ingin kuremas dan kudorong terus ketubuhku, iya aku ingin masuk lebih dalam dan keintiman kami semakin terpaut disana._

_Ahh dia memang nakal, namun penuh kejujuran, yah kejujuran untuk mengutarakan keinginannya._

_'Keinginan untuk bercinta!'_

_'Sshh, ahhh...'_

_Desahannya membuatku gila, gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu bersikap ketus, namun sekarang dia tergolek tanpa busana dibawah kungkungan tubuhku, mendesahkan namaku dengan gairah yang menyiksanya, tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata, luar biasa, hanya itu._

_Luar biasa karena dia bisa membuat tubuhku menegang, gairahku terbangun setelah lama tertidur, seorang pria berpengalaman dan seorang gadis muda yang bergairah, apa ada yang lebih baik itu? perpaduan sempurna untuk mencapai puncak klimaks yang paling nikmat dan memuaskan, ditambah selaput dara yang masih rapat membuatku hilang kendali dan lupa diri, seluruh urat dan ototku menegang juga kencang, perut yang berdesir mengumpulkan rasa panas yang siap meleleh menjadi cairan nikmat yang tak terkira akibat nafsu dan gairahku yang terbakar._

_'Achhhhh...honeeeyyy...'_

_Dan pada akhirnya._

**Secret Passion 2**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, usiaku 38 tahun, 2 tahun kedepan aku akan menjadi pria matang yang sesungguhnya, lalu siapa Sean? itu hanyalah nama asing untuk orang yang tidak kukenal, sebuah nama yang kugunakan saat bepergian ke luar negri, aku seorang pengusaha sukses, jadi wajar jika aku menggunakan nama lain untuk mempermudah mereka yang berbeda lidah dalam pengucapan kata, terutama bagi para penduduk benua Eropa.

Sean, kupilih nama itu karena terkesan singkat, mudah diucapkan, dan mudah diingat, terlebih tidak menghamburkan kosakata, tapi aku tidak suka jika nama itu disebut saat aku berada di negara kelahiranku, aku lebih suka di panggil Sasuke, karena itu adalah jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

Ada pengecualian untuk satu orang yang selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu, ya Hinata, keponakan perempuanku yang berusia 19 tahun, seorang gadis yang sudah membenciku lebih dari 4 tahun lamanya.

_'Alasannya??'_

Kematian pamannya yang sebenarnya _'bukan pamannya' _aka Naruto Uzumaki atau sahabat terdekatku sekaligus rekan kerjaku sebelum aku berhenti dan meneruskan usahaku di bidang bisnis.

Hinata menganggapku seseorang yang menjadi penyebab kematian Naruto, mungkin karena saat itu aku yang mengendalikan mobil yang remnya sudah disabotase, mobil itu tergelincir ke jurang dan merenggut nyawa sahabatku, dan aku selamat walaupun mengalami koma dan sekarat.

Hinata berharap akulah yang mati pada saat itu, aku memakluminya, kuanggap itu ekspresi karena dia kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, orang yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil.

Seandainya dia bertanya tentang kebenaran, maka aku akan menjawabnya, tapi gadis itu benar-benar membenciku, saat itu dia berusia 15 tahun, dia tidak mau bicara padaku bahkan dia enggan untuk berkontak mata jika aku bicara padanya.

_'Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Sean!!'_

Gadis itu selalu menghindariku, sekali lagi aku tetap memaklumi karena usianya yang masih labil, mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan mengerti dan entah kapan itu terjadi.

_'Sasuke, tolong jaga mereka untukku..!!'_

_'Diamlah Naruto, kita berdua akan mati!!'_

Aku dan Naruto berdebat saat mobil yang kami kendarai mulai hilang kendali.

_'Sial...' _aku mengumpat dengan terus menginjak pedal rem namun semua sia-sia.

_'Berjanjilah Sasuke!!' _Naruto berteriak ditengah rasa sakit saat perutnya mengeluarkan darah karena luka tembakan.

_'Itu permintaan terakhirku!!' _ucapan Naruto kudengar samar saat mobil yang kami kendarai akhirnya terjun ke jurang dan pada akhirnya semua menjadi gelap

**Secret Passion 2**

Mengingat pesan Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Sakura yang sudah menjadi janda dan memiliki seorang putri berusia hampir dua tahun, alasannya memang bukan karena cinta, tapi kurasa hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menjaga dan mengawasi mereka bertiga.

Sakura menolak halus tawaranku untuk menikahinya, dan Hinata semakin membenciku karena dia berpikir aku akan menggantikan posisi Naruto.

_'Kau bukan pamanku Sean, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai keluarga.'_

Tatapan Hinata semakin dingin, dia tidak pernah melihat dan peduli lagi padaku, aku tidak marah pada gadis itu, tidak pernah, berkali Sakura meminta maaf untuk semua yang Hinata lakukan atau katakan, dan berkali juga Sakura menasihati gadis itu.

Beberapa waktu yang berlalu, Hinata berulah dan selalu membuat masalah, gadis yang sangat lucu, dia pikir bisa memancing kemarahanku, tapi tidak, aku anggap itu hal kecil, kenakalan Hinata masih berada dalam batas kewajaran, selama dia tidak melukai dan menyakiti orang lain.

Aku memberi semua fasilitas yang dia butuhkan, hartaku tidak akan habis dipakai seorang pelajar seperti dia, lagi pula dia sudah kuanggap putriku sendiri, dan itu saat pemikiranku belum berubah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan _'kehidupan pribadiku' ?_ aku pria normal, aku punya istri, dan aku bisa menyentuhnya kapan saja walaupun tanpa cinta, beberapa kali aku berhubungan badan dengan Sakura, karena kami juga punya kebutuhan biologis.

Aku dan Sakura berharap cinta bisa tumbuh diantara kami, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak bisa terwujud, tahun pertama pernikahan aku tidak melakukannya lagi dengan Sakura, aku dan wanita itu mencari kesibukan masing-masing, tidak ada yang tahu karena kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami yang tidak harmonis, termasuk kepada gadis itu.

Hampir setiap malam kuhabiskan waktu di ruang kerja dan Sakura di kamar putrinya Eri.

Waktu cepat berlalu, kehidupanku tidak menunjukan perubahan, aku dan Sakura semakin sibuk dengan urusan kami dan Hinata tetap membenciku, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat hubunganku dengan gadis itu berubah, sebuah kejadian yang tidak kusangka, membuat kehidupanku yang datar menjadi sedikit menantang.

**Secret Passion 2**

_'Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?'_

Aku dan Sakura berada di kamar, seperti biasa dia menyiapkan pakaian kantorku setiap pagi, pernikahan yang tidak harmonis bukan berarti kami tidak bisa menjalin hubungan baik, Sakura masih mengurus semua keperluanku.

_'Lalu bagaimana lagi?'_ ucapku dan Sakura tampak berpikir.

'_Mm, kita harus bercerai, kau harus menikah lagi, dan punya anak!'_

_'Kau yakin? aku bisa mencari w manapun yang aku mau!'_ Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

_'Tapi apa pria seusiaku masih bisa mempunyai anak?'_

_'Kau ini bicara apa? tentu saja_

_ kau bisa, kau pria yang sehat Sasuke!'_

_'Lalu bagaimana dengan wanitanya?'_

_'Batas maksimal wanita bisa mengandung adalah 35 tahun, jika lebih dari itu akan sangat beresiko.'_

_'Kalau begitu aku harus mencari gadis muda.'_ Sakura tertawa lagi.

_'Aku ragu, paling bagus kau bisa mendapatkan janda...kalaupun ada perawan itu pasti perawan tua.'_

Aku dan Sakura tertawa bersama, iya itu benar, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak berniat mengincar wanita manapun, sejak dulu belum ada satupun wanita yang bisa mengetuk pintu hatiku dan masuk kedalamnya.

_'Hari ini aku tidak ikut sarapan, aku ada rapat jam 7.'_

_'Baiklah jaga dirimu!'_

Aku keluar dari kamar, dan berjalan menuju anak tangga karena kamarku berada di lantai dua, sebelumnya aku harus melewati kamar gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

Ini di luar dugaanku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, tidak biasanya pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka walaupun hanya sedikit, suara musik terdengar dari dalam, musik jenis baru yang di gemari anak muda jaman sekarang seharusnya ini tidak terjadi tapi sungguh aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.

Gadis itu berbalut handuk yang hanya menutupi dada sampai pertengahan pahanya, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi, sesekali tubuhnya bergerak seirama musik, aku ingat hari ini dia masuk kuliah setelah libur akhir pekan, aku tersenyum ternyata dia sudah semakin tumbuh tanpa kuketahui.

Apa dia tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka, bisa saja ada bodyguard yang tidak sengaja mengintipnya, dengan ragu aku melangkah mendekati pintu hanya untuk menutupnya dan berharap dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi tubuhku terpaku saat akan menyentuh knop pintu, ingin segera berpaling tapi tatapanku terkunci.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan handuknya begitu saja, rambutnya yang masih basah dia sampirkan ke depan di atas bahu kanannya, tanpa kusadari aku menelan saliva, aku melihat tengkuk, punggung dan tubuh bagian lainnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, dia membelakangiku dan masih tidak menyadari ada orang yang sedang melihatnya.

Mengusapkan pelembab untuk kulit tubuhnya, setelah itu dia ingin mengenakan bra dengan warna merah menyala, kepalanya sedikit menengok ke arah belakang sepertinya dia kesulitan memasangkan pengait tersebut, tanpa kusadari tangan kananku meremas udara, rasanya tanganku gatal ingin membantunya memakai bra sialan itu.

Tidak lama dia bisa melakukanya, namun dadaku berdebar, perutku bergejolak dan terasa panas, tiba-tiba gadis itu membungkuk 90 derajat, dadaku semakin bergemuruh, dua bongkahan bokongnya menghadap kepadaku, gadis itu memakai panty dengan warna yang sama seperti bra yang di kenakannya.

_'Shit... She is so hot'_

Aku mengumpat, gadis kecil yang dulu sangat manis sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang menggoda, naluriku terbangun sebagai pemangsa, ditambah kejantananku terasa berdenyut, Sial...

Pemandangan ini tidak baik untuk detak jantungku, tapi sayang untuk dilewatkan, tapi pada akhirnya aku memilih pergi karena gadis itu juga sudah berpakaian, rasanya aku malu pada diriku sendiri karena sudah melihat yang tidak seharusnya kulihat.

**Secret Passion 2**

Waktu berlalu, terkadang aku teringat kejadian itu saat bertemu dengannya, aku menepis pemikiran kotor dan beruntung bisa melakukannya.

Namun siapa yang tahu aku akan kembali terjebak dengan situasi yang serupa, sebuah kejadian tidak terduga yang terjadi akibat kecerobohannya.

_'Gadis kecil dan manis Hinata semakin bersikap aneh dan menghindariku, dia ketus dan terkesan selalu marah padaku.'_

**Fin**

**Chapter depan masih Sasu pov di kolam renang...**

**Dan pekerjaan SasuNaru yang sebenarnya ..**

**Nah gimana chap ini... Kayanya kurang memuaskan yachh...**

**Silahkan menebak-nebak lagi...hee**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang selalu mendukung..i love u all..**

**See you next chap**

**Salam Aisya-Eva**


	5. SP2 Chapter 5

**Happy reading**

Alexandr Ivanov, sebuah nama yang terdengar manja, seperti nama seorang pria baik hati, namun siapa sangka jika pria asal Rusia tersebut adalah seorang penjahat kelas atas, perampok, pembunuh, pemerkosa, pemasok senjata, pengedar obat-obatan dan punya sindikat perdagangan manusia.

Hyuga Hiashi pendiri organisasi ilegal, dalam artian organisasi yang tidak bernaung di bawah perlindungan pemerintah, dia meminpin langsung beberapa agen rahasia yang sudah terlatih tanpa asuransi jiwa, artinya jika salah satu agen mati dalam misi, maka semua selesai, _game over._

Hiashi seorang _dictator_ untuk semua anak buahnya, tapi dengan semua ketegasan yang menjadi ciri khasnya, pria itu banyak di segani oleh organisasi lainnya yang bergerak di bidang yang serupa, berkat kecerdikannya hampir semua misi bisa dikerjakan dengan baik.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasori dan diriku, termasuk anak buah andalannya, hampir semua misi berhasil kami kerjakan bersama senior kami Hatake Kakashi yang juga berperan sebagai _leader_.

Selama hampir 10 tahun, sejak usia 20 tahun aku masuk organisasi tersebut bersama sahabatku Naruto Uzumaki, kami yang suka tantangan merasa pekerjaan ini akan cocok karena membuat keberanian kami terasah, pelatihan ilmu bela diri dan juga cara menembak kami pelajari langsung dari seorang pria matang bernama Hiashi, selain itu ketajaman insting juga harus kami kuasai.

Dalam kata lain kami adalah detektif atau mata-mata sewaan, tugas kami hanya mematai atau mengawasi target, namun terkadang ada klien yang meminta kami untuk langsung membunuh target.

Seperti sekarang aku dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari Hiashi untuk mengawasi pria bernama Alexandr Ivanov, mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kejahatannya atas permintaan klien yang identitasnya dirahasiakan, tapi dari yang kudengar orang tersebut adalah salah seorang petinggi negara.

Selama setahun kami berhasil melakukan tugas, Alexandr akhirnya tertangkap dan di penjara, tapi sebuah tragedi tiba-tiba terjadi, markas Hiashi di serang dan dihancurkan, pria itu bahkan dibunuh begitupun keluarganya, tapi satu orang anaknya selamat, seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun bernama Hinata.

Naruto menyelematkan Hinata, si blonde itu membawa Hinata dari rumahnya yang sudah terbakar, sedangkan aku sibuk melawan orang-orang yang menyerang kami.

Sejak saat itu, organisasi tersebut di bubarkan, anggota lain seperti Gaara dan Sasori juga berhenti menjadi agen, kami semua berpencar untuk menghindari penyerangan yang mungkin mengintai hidup kami.

Satu tahun setelah itu, aku meneruskan bisnis yang pernah kutekuni bahkan saat menjadi seorang agen, bisnis pasar saham dan penjualan, semua maju dengan pesat dibawah kepeminpinanku.

Sedangkan Naruto menemukan jodohnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter, Sakura seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi teman sekolahku juga Naruto, mereka bertemu saat dirumah sakit.

Saat itu si blonde membawa Hinata yang sedang demam ke rumah sakit, iya dia yang merawat Hinata selama ini, aku tidak pernah tau apapun tentang gadis itu, aku juga tidak tau jika Naruto dan Hinata sudah akrab sejak dulu, mungkin saat gadis itu masih balita, aku tidak terkejut, sikap Naruto yang periang dan ramah pasti disukai anak-anak.

**Secret Passion 2**

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? kenapa pria itu mati?

Setelah menikah dengan Sakura, pasangan suami istri itu pindah ke Tokyo dengan membawa Hinata, beruntung Sakura bisa menerima Hinata bahkan menyayanginya, wanita itu juga tahu bahwa Naruto adalah mantan agen, ya Sakura sangat mengenal kami dan menerima cinta Naruto.

Aku juga sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka, kami menjadi warga biasa seperti yang lainnya, dan kebahagiaan Naruto semakin lengkap saat putri kecilnya terlahir ke dunia, dan Hinata tampak suka sekali pada Eri.

Tapi ada hal yang baru kusadari, sikap Hinata selalu dingin kepadaku sejak dulu, entahlah gadis itu tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku, tapi aku tidak memikirkan hal itu.

_'Teme, kau bisa membantuku?'_

_'Ada apa?'_

_'Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa di awasi?'_

_'Apa? kau di mana? aku akan kesana!!'_

Naruto tertangkap anak buah Alexandr, aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun karena semua sangat mendesak, Naruto tertembak saat berusaha melarikan diri, walaupun aku berhasil membawanya pergi, harapan hidup Naruto sangat tipis karena dia tertembak di dada kiri dan juga perutnya, ditambah rem mobil Naruto yang sudah mereka sabotase.

**Secret Passion 2**

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata benar-benar membenciku, apalagi setelah aku menikahi Sakura, gadis itu tenggelam dengan rasa bencinya, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa aku juga merasa kehilangan karena sahabatku meninggal.

Dan ternyata pernikahanku dengan Sakura tidak berjalan dengan baik, di luar aku tampak sempurna namun sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang pria yang gagal, aku menjaga kehormatan keluargaku dengan berpura-pura semua tampak normal.

Dulu aku pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan beberapa orang wanita, tapi setelah menikah aku berusaha menjadi pria baik dan terhormat, tapi sekali lagi ku katakan pernikahanku juga gagal tanpa adanya cinta.

Aku dan Sakura sudah merencanakan perceraian, dan sudah beberapa kali aku datang ke persidangan, tapi kami tetap merahasiakan perceraian kami terutama pada gadis itu, satu kali pertemuan lagi aku akan resmi bercerai dengan Sakura.

_'Sebaiknya jangan beri tahu Hinata untuk sementara, aku takut dia semakin membencimu Sasuke, dia pasti berpikir kau ingin meninggalkanku!'_

Aku hanya menyetujui apa yang Sakura katakan, hubunganku dengan gadis itu tidak membaik, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa takdir akan berubah.

Di saat menjalani proses perceraian, aku terjebak situasi aneh untuk yang kedua kalinya karena ulah gadis itu, kecerobohan yang membawa pandanganku berubah padanya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Hari minggu yang biasa kugunakan untuk berkemah, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, setelah semua orang pergi, rumah menjadi sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang bodyguard yang berjaga di luar.

Kugunakan waktuku untuk bersantai di rumah, melatih otot tubuhku dengan berolahraga, ada ruangan khusus dengan alat-alat yang lengkap, ya aku menyediakan semua supaya keluargaku tidak perlu pergi ke pusat kebugaran.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menjaga kesehatanku dan juga bentuk tubuhku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apakah Sakura atau Hinata juga meluangkan waktu untuk berolahraga.

_'Tuan, ada tuan Neji datang berkunjung!'_

Salah satu dari bodyguard yang berjaga di luar memberitahuku, rupanya kerabat Hinata yang datang, pemuda itu memang sering berkunjung, yang kutahu Neji sangat akrab dengan Hinata.

Setelah menyapa Neji, pemuda itu mengatakan alasannya datang hanya untuk berenang dengan Hinata.

_'Berenang?'_

Mendengar kata itu ingatanku kembali pada kejadian tempo hari, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka berenang berdua dengan pakaian yang terbuka.

Saat menunggu Hinata, ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi, tidak lama kemudian dia pamit karena keperluan mendadak.

_'Maaf, Paman, aku harus pamit, temanku sedang membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan menghubungi Hinata, jadi dia tidak perlu pulang!' _ucap pemuda itu.

_'Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Neji!'_

Entah kenapa rasa lega kurasakan di dadaku, setelah pemuda itu pergi aku melihat ke arah kolam renang dengan air yang sangat jernih, sepertinya akan terasa segar jika tubuhku yang berkeringat masuk kesana.

Pukul 13:30, sudah sekitar setengah jam aku berenang, ya hanya sendiri, tidak akan ada yang menggangguku jadi kunikmati saja kesendirianku ini, semua kulakukan sendiri, dan aku selalu menyadari bahwa ternyata aku kesepian sangat kesepian, entah sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini, mungkin sampai aku mati.

Menyelam ke dalam air dan berhenti di tepi kolam, cukup melelahkan, menyisir rambutku yang basah kebelakang, hanya helaan napasku yang bisa kudengar saat ini.

Byurrr...

"Haaaa..."

Ya Tuhan aku sangat terkejut, wajahku terciprat air ditambah suara seseorang membuat dadaku berdebar kencang, tatapanku terkunci pada gadis itu.

"Sean...??"

"Hinata..??" ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oh, kupikir kau Neji?" gadis itu berwajah dingin, selalu seperti itu.

"Neji? tadi dia mampir tapi pergi lagi karena ada teman yang menghubunginya!!" ya aku berusaha menjelaskan tapi gadis itu tidak peduli, gadis itu menjauh, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat tingkahnya.

"Aachhh.." aku terkejut saat mendengar Hinata yang berteriak, sepertinya gadis itu terluka, dengan segera aku melompat dan membantunya keluar dari kolam, kurangkul pinggangnya yang polos dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kananku menggengam tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu duduk, dan segera kuperiksa kakinya yang sakit, di lihat sedekat ini kulitnya terasa halus dan lembut, sekilas aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi, sial...

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hinata dengan Neji, saat gadis itu berpakaian begitu minim seperti bikini yang di pakainya sekarang..._Shit_...

"Kakimu hanya lecet, tapi lumayan bengkak!"

Aku menyadari dia menatapku, kurasakan canggung dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, dan segera aku mengenakan handukku, aku tahu dia masih menatapku, kuberikan handuknya, gadis itu berdiri dan begitu jelas semuanya, tatapanku terpaku pada tubuhnya ... _So hot .._

Grebb...

"Kyaa..." gadis itu memekik dan secara spontan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

Aku menggendongnya karena tidak tega padanya, untuk pertama kalinya dia diam dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pedas dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi gadis itu terus terdiam, sampai tiba kamarnya dia bersikap manis dengan menerima semua perlakuanku padanya.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya ketika kusapu lukanya dengan dengan krim pengurang bengkak, gadis itu mencengkram handuk bagian depan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kuyakinkan dia untuk memanggilku jika membutuhkan sesuatu karena tidak ada siapapun di rumah, kuusap juga rambutnya yang basah, sekedar menyadarkan diriku, bahwa gadis itu sudah seperti putriku.

Setelah kejadian itu aku merasa resah, entah apa itu namanya, tapi setiap waktu aku mengingat gadis itu, dan aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya, seringkali dia marah padaku dan menghindariku, bahkan lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Waktu berlalu setelah menghadiri sidang terakhir dan aku resmi bercerai dengan Sakura, statusku menjadi duda lajang sekarang, dapat kulihat senyum lega di bibir Sakura, ya dia juga bebas sekarang, bahkan jika dia sudah punya calon suami baru aku tidak akan melarangnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pindah? kau dan Eri bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun!!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Ini sudah satu minggu kita bercerai, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus, aku tahu kau tidak mengusirku, lagi pula kau sudah membelikan rumah untukku, terima kasih!" jawab Sakura.

"Tapi aku akan merindukan Eri!!" ucapku lagi.

"Kau bisa menemuinya kapanpun kau mau!, oh ya aku suka rumah itu terutama karena dekat sekali dengan ibu Kushina, Eri pasti senang tinggal di sana!" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Aku titip Hinata, jangan beritahu tentang perceraian kita padanya sampai dia siap untuk mendengarnya!"

"Jika dia ikut denganku, dia akan menyadari semua dan aku tidak mau dia membencimu lagi, dia sudah memanggilmu paman dan itu sangat bagus!" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata tanggung jawabku sekarang, sudah seharusnya aku yang menjaga Hinata." ya itu benar setelah Naruto meninggal aku yang harus menjaga gadis itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Gaara atau Sasori yang merawat gadis itu, tidak akan kubiarkan.

"Terima kasih, ayo sarapan, aku akan membangunkan Hinata dulu!!"

"Eh? bukankah dia selalu pergi di akhir pekan?"

"Iya, tapi hari ini sepertinya dia sedang malas, oh iya ... bukankah kau pergi berkemah besok? bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Hinata??"

'Apa...??' aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura, itu tidak mungkin, mengajak Hinata berkemah, dia pasti tidak mau karena gadis itu membenciku.

"Tidak, aku pergi dengan Suigetsu!!"

"Ayolah, aku juga pergi besok, dia akan kesepian di rumah, lagipula Suigetsu bisa mengajak Karin!"

_'Karin...!'_

Ya ampun, ini lebih sulit dari pekerjaanku, itu akan membuatku repot, wanita itu pasti bergelayut terus di tanganku, dan Hinata sudah pasti menjauhiku.

"Aku tidak bisa..." jawabku singkat.

"Oh Sasuke, dia harus di awasi, gadis itu bisa pergi ke mana saja, berkeliaran, atau mungkin ke klub malam." ucap Sakura, aku memikirkan perkataannya.

Yang kutahu Hinata selalu berada di rumah saat malam hari, itu berarti gadis itu hanya keluar rumah saat siang atau sesudah pulang kuliah.

"Baiklah..." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baguslah, sekarang cepat ke ruang makan!" titah wanita itu yang hanya bisa kuturuti.

**Secret Passion 2**

Gadis itu turun hanya dengan mengenakan gaun tidur tipis dan minim, kenapa dia suka sekali memakai pakaian yang kekurangan bahan? aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara laki-laki di luar sana menatapnya.

Gadis itu salah tingkah saat bertatapan langsung dengan mataku, ya sikapnya berubah padaku, dia juga mulai memanggilku paman setelah kejadian di kolam renang tempo hari.

Wajahnya selalu merah saat aku berada di dekatnya, seperti kemarin saat kuantar dia berangkat ke kampus, dia bersikap ketus bahkan menghindariku, sangat sulit di tebak, apa yang dia inginkan aku tidak tahu.

"Mm, Hinata ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu!!" Sakura membuka suara, gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian.

Sakura dan Hinata berdebat tentang rencana Sakura yang akan pindah, gadis itu sangat terkejut, dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura barulah dia bisa mengerti.

"Kalau kau merasa bosan kau boleh ikut bersama paman Sasuke berkemah besok!" ucap Sakura, kulihat gadis itu berhenti mengunyah bahkan terbatuk, aku tahu itu reaksi karena dia terkejut.

"Aaahh, tidak aku di rumah saja!" dia tersenyum masam, aku tahu dia pasti menolak.

Sakura menatapku seolah memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Itu benar, kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau!" ucapku, Sakura tersenyum sedangkan gadis itu menunduk dan memijat kepalanya, sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin pergi, sebenci itukah dia padaku?

"Itu ide yang bagus, sesekali kau harus merasakan alam bebas."

"Sudah ikut saja, bibi akan membantumu menyiapkan keperluanmu!" gadis itu terpaksa mengangguk.

Yah, besok aku akan menjadi pengasuh dadakan gadis ketus dan manja, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritaku besok aku tidak tahu.

Tapi itu tidak akan mudah bagiku apalagi jika gadis itu sangat seksi dan menggoda, namun siapa yang tahu aku akan mengalami petualangan yang tidak terlupakan bersama gadis itu.

**Fin**

**Yosh chapter 5**

**Sudut pandang Sasuke masih 1 chap lagi**

**Aku skip untuk scene action sasunaru karena aku kurang bisa buat story action**

**Jadi fokusnya SasuHina nya aja ... heee**

**Nah gimana chapter ini.**

**kurang greget ya...**

**Chap depan hot scene lagi ..heee**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yg selalu dukung ...**

**i love you all**

**salam aisyaeva**


	6. SP2 Chapter 6

**Happy reading**

_'Tolong jaga Hinata.'_

Kata terakhir Sakura sebelum dia pergi ke rumah barunya, setelah mengantar Sakura ke bandara, aku dan Hinata kembali ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan keperluan berkemah, selama perjalanan pulang gadis itu tidak banyak bicara, kuakui kehadirannya mengurangi rasa kesepianku, walaupun ketus dia tetap menjawab pertanyaanku, aku pasti kesepian jika seandainya gadis itu ikut dengan Sakura.

Hinata sudah mengganti pakaiannya, Hh ya ampun aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, pakaian seperti itu lagi, kurang bahan, _hotpant_ putih dipadu_ t shirt_ putih tanpa lengan dan dilapisi kemeja motif kotak, serta sepatu merah bertali putih.

"Ekhem… Mm.. Hinata, apa kau yakin ingin memakai pakaian itu?" dengan hati-hati aku bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Maksudku, celana mu terlalu pendek, aku hanya khawatir kau akan digigit nyamuk!" ucapku lagi, ya itu benar di hutan banyak serangga kecil yang sedikit berbahaya, atau mungkin nyamuk lainnya yang lebih ganas, dalam artian manusia berjenis kelamin pria yang tergoda.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku membawa krim anti nyamuk, jadi tidak perlu cemas tentang itu!" oh gadis ini benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapanku.

Setelah sampai di desa, aku dan Hinata masih harus menunggu kedatangan Suigetsu dan Karin, aku kesulitan menghubungi temanku itu karena koneksi yang buruk di tempat tersebut.

Gadis itu duduk di atas kap mobil yang sudah dingin, seperti dugaanku, pakaian yang dia kenakan hanya akan membuat para nyamuk nakal tergoda, ada beberapa orang pemuda desa yang kebetulan lewat, mereka terlihat terkejut melihat pemandangan indah kaki Hinata, salahkan hotpant yang dia kenakan, tentu di desa tidak ada pemandangan seperti itu, para gadis desa hanya mengenakan pakaian yang tertutup.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu, Sean?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Sean?? bukankah kau sudah memanggilku paman? tapi aku suka panggilanmu itu, membuatku merasa lebih muda!" jawabku, dan gadis itu berusaha menahan tawa, aku bisa melihatnya, tidaklah buruk dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Maaf!!" dia berkata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hn, untuk apa?" ya, untuk apa, aku merasa kali ini dia tidak membuat masalah.

"Mm..untuk perlakuanku selama ini!" dadaku terasa menghangat mendengar ucapannya, aku tidak mampu berkata dan hanya mampu mengulas senyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" sepertinya dia ingin mendapat jawaban dariku.

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa?? aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu!!"

"Lupakan saja!!" gadis lucu, dia marah lagi dan ketus seperti biasa.

Setelah beberapa waktu aku mendapat jawaban dari Suigetsu, mereka dalam perjalanan, aku melihat gadis itu lagi, ada yang aneh wajahnya memerah dan dia menepuk pipinya, sangat lucu dan manis.

**Secret Passion 2**

"Ah, Sasukeee..!!" ya ampun wanita berisik itu langsung menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang, lama tak bertemu!" dapat kulihat Hinata mendelik tidak suka, dia pasti berpikir buruk tentang diriku.

"Dan aku rindu sekali!" ch, ya ampun Karin, ucapanmu membuat gadis itu mendecih, mungkin dia tidak suka pada sikap Karin.

"Kabarku selalu baik Karin!" Hinata menatap kesal padaku, ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Oy Sasuke! apa kabar? kenapa kau menghubungi kami mendadak sekali?"

"Ayolah Suigetsu, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu!!" sikap Karin membuatku risih, sepertinya wanita itu masih terobsesi padaku, dia terus bergelayut di tanganku.

"Hey, dan siapa gadis cantik ini?" Ch, Suigetsu menatap Hinata dengan sangat antusias, ..sial… ingin sekali ku hajar dia dan menghentikan tatapannya itu.

"Dia adalah…"

"Aku Uchiha Hinata, jelaskan pada dia,...Sean!" gadis itu memotong ucapanku, tidak hanya itu dia juga menarik tanganku dan terlepas dari Karin, aku berterimah kasih untuk itu.

"Uchiha Hinata? Sean? apa ini aku tidak mengerti?" pertanyaan Suigetsu membuatku tertawa

"Dia keponakan Sakura dan usianya 19 tahun!!" aku mengusap kepala gadis itu, dia mendelik mungkin karena marah.

Setelah itu Suigetsu menggodaku dengan kata-kata yang sedikit liar, aku tahu gadis itu tidaklah bodoh, dia pasti berpikir aku seorang pria mesum.

**Secret Passion 2**

Perjalanan untuk mendaki kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, sedikit terhambat karena gadis itu tampak kelelahan, aku memaklumimya karena ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mendaki gunung, beberapa kali gadis itu berhenti untuk mengatur napas, Karin tidak menbantu sama sekali, mereka berdua malah bersikap seperti musuh, ada apa dengan dua perempuan itu?

"Kau lelah nak? kau ingin istirahat dulu??" ku gandeng lengan gadis itu, tapi dia menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak suka panggilanmu itu, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!!" ya Tuhan, dia terlihat begitu marah, aku lupa dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, detik berikutnya dia melangkah mendahuluiku.

"Gadis yang sangat menarik!" Suigetsu berkata dan selanjutnya Karin marah karena cemburu, hh wanita memang merepotkan, aku segera menyusul Hinata, dan gadis itu tidak mau mendengarkanku.

"Hinata tunggu!!"

Grebb...

Kugenggam tangannya, dia berhenti sejenak, namun membalas genggaman tanganku, dia menatapku dan berkedip, kenapa tatapannya seperti itu, tatapan seolah memohon sesuatu pada diriku.

"Kenapa?" nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Jangan seperti ini, baiklah paman minta maaf, kau bisa tersesat, jadi tetaplah berjalan bersama paman, hn??" kusentuh bahunya, dan dia menepisku lagi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sean..!!" hh aku benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi gadis ini.

Kucoba untuk membujuknya, sulit di awal saat aku menggodanya, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum cantik, rasanya aku kembali menjadi pria muda yang sedang membujuk kekasihnya.

'_Kekasih_...?'

Kenapa kata itu ada dalam pikiranku? aku tidak tahu, salahkan gadis itu yang sudah membuatku goyah dari pemikiran dewasa, memberi warna pada kehidupanku yang monoton dan membosankan.

"Kita harus cepat, cuacanya tiba-tiba mendung, dan langit sudah mulai gelap." gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangku, sepertinya hujan memang akan segera turun.

"Ayo Hinata!!" kuambil tas ranselnya yang tidak terlalu besar, sepertinya dia tipe gadis yang tidak menggunakan banyak barang, kutarik tangannya untuk mengikuti langkahku, dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan darinya

**Secret Passion 2**

Suigetsu dan Karin sudah meninggalkan kami cukup jauh, dan tidak mungkin untuk menyusul mereka, Hinata sepertinya sangat kelelahan, kurasakan genggamam tangannya yang berkeringat, ah sudah berapa lama kami berpegangan tangan? dadaku berdesir aneh, pemikiran rasionalku mengatakan dia itu masih keponakanku dan terlalu muda untuk bisa menarik perhatianku, tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri Hinata sudah menarik perhatianku, dan hal ini adalah godaan besar bagiku.

Sebelumnya tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk melirik daun muda, kuanggap mereka semua anak-anak, seperti halnya Shion sahabat dari Hinata, dengan terang-terangan gadis itu memperlihatkan ketertarikannya padaku, bahkan bisa di katakan gaya pakaiannya lebih seksi dari Hinata tapi aku tidak punya pikiran untuk memanfaatkan situasi.

Tapi Hinata berbeda, sulit sekali bicara dengan gadis itu, dan hal itu seperti tantangan bagiku, Hinata tidak tersentuh oleh diriku, hatinya seperti batu, sulit untuk kuhancurkan, tapi saat ini aku tersenyum di dalam hati, kurasakan genggaman tangannya yang sangat erat, seolah tidak ingin terlepas.

Kami terus berjalan dengan pemikiran masing-masing, tentu dia juga pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu aku tidak tahu, Hinata memikirkan sesuatu bahkan gadis itu melamun.

"Apa kau lelah Hinata?" gadis itu terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Zrashh...

Hujan tiba-tiba turun, gadis itu terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya dengan segera kutarik tubuhnya untuk berteduh di bawah pohon besar dan rindang, cipratan air hujan membasahi rambut dan juga pakaiannya

Srakk

Kuturunkan resleting jaketku dan segera kubuka untuk menutupi kepalaku dan gadis itu, dia terkesiap, mungkin karena perlakuanku padanya, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, sangat terlihat ternyata gadis itu bertubuh mungil namun berisi, ahh lagi-lagi aku melihatnya dalam keadaan basah, sangat cantik, kuakui itu.

Gadis itu menatapku, matanya indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik, bibirnya berwarna segar, Sshh... sepertinya aku sudah gila karena gadis itu.

"Hujannya semakin deras, kita harus berjalan sedikit lagi, ada sebuah pondok dekat dari sini, dan kita bisa berteduh di sana!!" ucapku, sebenarnya aku mengalihkan perhatian dari pesona gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu??" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, mungkin dia tidak percaya padaku.

"Aku kenal pemiliknya dan mungkin mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kita ikut berteduh sebentar saja." jawabku, gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Oohh..." sangat lucu, aku gemas sekali melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

Apakah ini yang disebut romantis, aku dan Hinata berjalan di bawah guyuran air hujan dengan sebuah jaket yang melindungi tubuh kami dari basah, aku tidak berpengalaman saat muda dulu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu, dan sepertinya sekarang pun aku sudah tidak pantas untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Pondok yang selalu kusinggahi sudah terlihat, Hinata menunggu dan aku segera mengetuk pintu, tidak biasanya pondok milik tuan Jiraiya itu terlihat sepi, tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

"Tuan, nyonya apa kalian ada di dalam?" tidak ada jawaban, aku melihat Hinata yang menggigil, aku merasa khawatir pada gadis itu, kucoba membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci, aku masuk untuk pertama kalinya bersikap tidak sopan di tempat orang lain, tidak ada siapapun, apa mereka sedang pergi?.

"Tidak ada siapapun, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu!!" aku menarik tangan Hinata, dengan segera aku mengganti pakaianku yang basah, kemudian menyalakan beberapa lilin karena hari sudah gelap, aku ingat di mana pemilik pondok selalu menyimpan benda tersebut.

"Ganti pakaianmu, jangan sanpai kau sakit!!" gadis itu masih terdiam mungkin sedang melihat-lihat pondok ini.

"Cepatlah Hinata!!" gadis itu terperanjat dengan segera dia pergi ke ruang sebelah, sementara itu aku kembali kedapur, menyalakan kompor yang untungnya masih menyala dan aku bisa memanaskan air, ya hanya makanan instan yang bisa kami makan, setelah kuseduh aku kembali dan bermaksud untuk makan bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau ma-...!!"

Glekk...

_'Oh...Shit...'_

Untuk beberapa detik aku terpaku, di hadapanku Hinata hanya berbalut handuk yang minim, sepertinya gadis itu juga terkejut saat aku datang dari arah dapur.

"Eh??" dia terlihat salah tingkah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia sebagai seorang wanita, seksi dan menggairahkan, hampir saja kujatuhkan nampan yang kubawa, untung saja aku bisa menguasai diri.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan hangatkan tubuhmu.!!" dengan segera kualihkan perhatian, ini tidak bagus untuk detak jantungku, gadis ini membuatku gila.

"Mm, i-itu ba-bajuku basah semuanya!!" dia gugup tentu saja dia pasti merasa malu dengan hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Apa? oh sebentar!!" aku membuka ranselku, semua pakaianku terbungkus rapi dan kering, situasi seperti ini mudah di atasi karena aku sudah berpengalaman.

"Ini, kau bisa memakai milik paman, tapi itupun jika kau mau!!" aku meminjamkan salah satu bajuku, dia mengambilnya dengan ragu, iya tapi dari pada dia kedinginan bukankah lebih baik memakai bajuku.

Hh, aku harus menahan napas, terjebak situasi aneh dengan gadis itu membuatku kehilangan kharismaku sebagai pria dewasa, otakku memanas seolah lupa diri, ooh Hinata kau memang pembuat masalah.

**Secret Passion 2**

Hinata makan dengan lahap, mungkin karena dia benar-benar kelelahan, kami hanya bisa duduk di atas satu futon yang kutemukan di kamar pemilik pondok, setelah makan kami hanya duduk bersisian, memeriksa gadget masing-masing, aku berusaha menghubungi Suigetsu namun tidak bisa karena tidak mendapat koneksi yang bagus, dan gadis itu hanya bermain game saja.

Pukul 21:54

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, paman akan menjagamu!!" ucapku, kulihat sudah beberapa kali gadis itu menguap, aku merasa bersalah sudah membawanya ke tempat ini, mungkin baginya yang tidak terbiasa ini sangat membosankan, akan lebih baik jika dia tetap di rumah.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? futon nya hanya ada satu!" aku tersenyum ternyata gadis itu menghawatirkanku, dia menunduk dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Tidak apa, kau tidur saja, paman akan mencoba menghubungi Suigetsu, paman tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka!" ucapku, ya paling tidak aku harus mengetahui keadaan dua orang temanku itu, tapi mungkin saja mereka sedang bersenang-senang sekarang, pikiranku benar-benar kacau memikirkan tentang hal itu, di tambah gadis yang sedang bersamaku benar-benar membuatku tidak fokus, sebaiknya aku menghindarinya.

Aku beranjak dari futon, yah aku harus menjauh mungkin di luar sana aku bisa mendinginkan pikiranku yang sangat kacau, gadis itu juga beranjak mungkin dia ingin merapikan tempat tidurnya supaya lebih nyaman.

DUARRR

"Aacghhhh" gadis itu tiba-tiba menjerit karena terkejut, Hinata takut petir, aku ingat hal itu, Sakura selalu mengatakannya padaku.

DUARRR...

Dua kali petir menyambar dengan jarak yang berdekatan, tubuhku terpaku bukan karena suara tersebut, tapi karena pelukan Hinata, gadis itu memelukku sangat erat.

Grebb...

Tanganku bergerak sendiri menyambut pelukannya, ku balas tak kalah erat, aku rindu, sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, pantaskah ini kulakukan?

"Kau takut petir nak? tenanglah paman ada disini!"

_'Sial ….aku benci statusku saat ini!!_

Aku hanya bisa merutuk dan memejamkan mata, tapi jika biasanya dia akan marah saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi tidak kali ini, pelukannya justru semakin erat, padahal suara petir sudah menghilang.

Hinata melepas pelukannya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku melonggarkan pelukanku, tubuhnya menjauh tapi wajahnya masih dekat dan dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat.

Ku tatap bibirnya yang berwarna segar, ingin sekali ku pagut dengan mesra, tatapannya sayu dan menggoda.

Cup…

Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila, aku pasti bermimpi, belum tersadar dari lamunan aku dikejutkan karena gadis itu mengecup bibirku singkat, aku hanya mampu terdiam dan menatapnya datar, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap gadis itu pelan, aku tidak rela saat tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

_'Tidak jangan lakukan itu..!'_

DUARRR..

Tepat suara petir, kutarik kembali tubuh gadis itu, kupeluk lebih erat dari sebelumnya, dan aku sadar sekarang, aku sangat menginginkan dia, aku tidak bisa terus membohongi diriku, aku merindukannya, Hinata.

Ku kecup lehernya, aku tahu dia pasti terkejut, sedikit kuremas pinggangnya, dia terdiam saat kecupanku berpindah ke bawah telinganya, terus ku kecup beberapa kali di pipinya aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, bibirku mendarat sempurna di bibir gadis itu.

"Hhhh…" bisa kudengarkan lenguhanku sendiri saat aku menempelkan bibirku, ahh hangat dan lembut, mataku terpejam dan begitu menikmati gairah ini, dan aku terkejut saat gadis itu membalas ciumanku, tidak hanya itu dia melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku, ciumanku menggila saat dia tidak memberi penolakan.

"Nghhh...mmhh." Hinata melenguh sangat merdu saat kuturunkan tanganku, kusentuh dan kuremas kedua bokongnya yang ternyata padat dan berisi, benda inilah yang membuatku gila untuk pertama kalinya.

_'Ahh ... Hinata ...hh.'_

"S-Sasu...hhh." desahan yang menggoda saat aku melepas ciuman, kulitku meremang mendengar panggilan barunya.

"Kau..."

Cup...

"Gadis nakal..."

Cup...

"Kau membuatku tidak tahan..."

Cup...

Kuciumi bibirnya dengan sangat dalam, aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin berhenti, sangat nikmat kurasakan gairah ini.

**Secret Passion 2**

Masih dalam ciuman, tanganku beralih pada kaki kanannya, kuangkat agar terkait di kaki kiriku, dengan begitu kakinya terbuka lebar, tubuhku semakin menegang di bawah sana

_'Oowhh ... Shit...'_

Pangkal paha Hinata begitu hangat kurasakan, kuusap pahanya yang sangat lembut, tanganku melaju ke atas dan menyingkirkan kain yang menghalangi, kutemukan sisi panty, kumainkan benda itu, ingin kutarik sampai terkoyak, tapi aku masih bisa menunggu untuk sesuatu yang lebih mendebarkan.

Menyenangkan sekali saat tanganku kembali menelusuri kulit lembut gadisku, tubuh seksi yang pernah kulihat akhirnya bisa kusentuh dan kurasakan, tanganku kembali melaju ke atas, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku, gadis nakal itu tidak mengenakan bra, yang sialnya membuatku merasa senang.

"Kau bahkan tidak menggunakannya!!" aku berbisik di depan bibirnya setelah melepaskan ciuman, gadis itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Kenapa?? kau ingin membuka pengaitnya?" ucap gadis itu sambil sedikit menyentuhkan bibirnya, ...dasar nakal..

"Tidak, aku ingin merobeknya!!" gadis itu terlihat terkejut, kupagut lagi bibirnya dengan panas, aku sudah tidak tahan, hasratku semakin mendesak di bawah sana.

"Euahhh..." lenguhan gadis itu saat kusentuh buah dadanya tepat di bagian pusat dengan ibu jariku, sudah mengeras dan kencang.

_'Ahhh... kejantananku semakin berdenyut, dia sudah tidak sabar...'_

"Ahh...Sasu..ke.." iya sayang seperti itu, aku suka sekali saat melihatmu yang sedang bergairah.

"Mmmhhh..." kuluman bibirku terus berlanjut.

"Ohh, aku suka panggilan barumu, terdengar seksi dan menggoda!!" Hinata menatapku, aku gemas melihat tatapan matanya yang sayu namun penuh gairah.

"Aku ... menginginkanmu Sasuke, aku bisa lebih menggoda dari pada ini!!" aku senang mendengar ucapannya, kupeluk erat tubuhnya, aku terkejut mendengar kejujuran gadis ini.

"Tunjukan padaku!" aku berbisik di telinganya, segera kuturunkan kakinya dan kuloloskan baju yang di kenakannya, luar biasa indah, buah dadanya sempurna membangkitkan semua otot kejantananku semakin menegang, semakin sesak di selangkanganku.

Kurasakan nafasnya terengah saat dia melepaskan semua pakaianku, gadis itu berjongkok di depan kejantananku yang menegang sempurna.

"Lakukan sayang!!" ucapku, dia menurunkan satu-satunya penghalang dari tubuhku, gadis itu menatap sebentar, aku memejamkan mata, merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan gadis itu, dia mengusap lembut dan sedikit menaik turunkan usapannya.

Seppp..

_'Aahh...'_

Gadis itu mengecup dan menjilat kejantananku dengan lidahnya yang terasa hangat, aku tidak tahan dengan permainannya, pintar sekali, sangat nikmat.

"Ahh...Hinata...kau pintar sayang!!" iya mulutnya benar-benar ahli membuatku mendesis nikmat, pasti dia berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Kutarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kulumat bibirnya kemudian kuturunkan celana dalam yang masih dia pakai tanpa melepas ciuman kami.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon, dan sekarang dia terlentang tanpa sehelai benangpun, tubuhnya tergolek menggoda membuatku tidak sabar ingin memasukinya, kumanjakan dia dengan sentuhan di seluruh bagian sensitif di tubuhnya, dadanya membusung saat puncaknya masuk ke dalam mulutku, sedikit kugigit karena gemas.

Hinata butuh seseorang yang pengalaman untuk memuaskannya, sedangkan diriku butuh sesuatu yang baru untuk bisa membangkitkan gairahku, dan saat ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat, benar seimbang bukan?

Tangan Hinata meremas futon berwarna putih sampai kusut, kumanjakan buah dadanya dengan lumatan dan hisapan, benar-benar nikmat.

"Hhahhhh…" Hinata melenguh, sekarang bagian yang paling kusuka, kewanitaanya begitu hangat dan basah saat kusentuh, tubuhnya semakin menggeliat saat jariku bermain di sana.

"Mmmhh… shhhh…" aku suka melihat Hinata yang sedang menahan rasa nikmat di bagian intim, namun sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuasa lagi dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, saat lidah panasku menembus dinding kewanitaanya.

"Aaaachhhh … Sasuhhhh…!!" wajah itu sangat cantik saat orgasme, kucium lagi bibirnya yang merekah, kuusap peluh di perpotongan lehernya, terus melaju sampai telapak tanganku mendarat kembali di buah dadanya yang naik turun akibat deru napasnya memburu.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini?" gadis itu menatapku kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau pintar bermain tadi?" aku mengusap lembut pipi Hinata dan mengecupnya.

"Aku masih perawan!" jawaban yang tidak terduga, ku kecup keningnya mesra, apakah dia juga ingin melakukannya bersamaku?

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku? Mungkin ini akan sakit." Hinata menarik tubuhku dan berakhir dengan menindihnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu memasuki diriku, Sasuke!" gadis itu berbisik membuat pikiranku semakin menggila.

_'Benarkah itu sayang?'_

"Suatu kebanggaan bagiku mendapat keperawananmu! baiklah aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu sayang!!" sepertinya aku pria yang sangat beruntung, kuakui ini membuatku bangga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasa dari seorang perawan, atau mungkin aku sudah lupa, sudahlah itu tidak penting.

Kutempatkan tubuh Hinata senyaman mungkin, aku tidak ingin dia merasakan sakit yang berlebihan, hhh ini sangat mendebarkan, tubuhku gemetar seakan sesak juga kurasakan, kusentuhkan keintiman kami, gadis itu menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata saat kudorong pinggulku, sedikit melesak dan rasanya sangat luar biasa.

Hinata menahan napas, tangannya mencengkram tanganku yang berada di pinggulnya, kudorong lagi dan lagi, aku merasakan cairan darahnya yang hangat, kurobek selaput dara gadis itu.

Slepp..

Bles. .

Kudorong lebih kuat dan akhirnya aku bisa masuk, terasa sempit dan sesak, mengikuti naluriku ku gerakan tubuhku kembali, Hinata melenguh dan mendesah, dan rasanya aku tidak kuasa lagi menahan gelombang nikmatnya pijatan kewanitaan gadis itu.

"Hhhhah...Naruto pasti mengutuk diriku karena menidurimu!!" sial tiba-tiba aku mengingat wajah temanku saat rasa nikmatku berada di puncak, aku tidak tahan, kucium gadis itu, kuhantam terus kewanitaannya, kudorong bokongnya ke tubuhku, aku ingin lebih dalam lagi, suara decapan bibirku menggema bahkan suara kecipak tubuhku yang beradu dengan tubuhnya begitu memenuhi ruangan di pondok ini.

Tidak kusangka akan senikmat ini saat aku menggauli gadis perawan, tubuh kami sudah basah karena keringat, sampai pada akhirnya aku sudah berada pada batas puncak kenikmatanku, berkumpul di satu titik dan siap kurasakan nikmat tak terkira.

"_I will cum honey_!" Ahh akhirnya cairan surgaku keluar dengan banyaknya, tubuh kami bergetar, rasanya kuhabiskan semua hasratku dengan cairan itu.

**Secret Passion 2**

Wajahnya sudah pucat, dia berbaring di sisiku, tidak bosan kuciumi bibirnya, beberapa kali orgasme tidak membuatku merasa puas, ya aku bercinta sepanjang malam, kumanjakan dia dengan segenap perasaanku untuknya, Hinata.

"Kau lelah? istirahatlah!!" kulihat dia hampir terlelap, maaf sayang kau pasti lelah karena diriku.

"Hh, aku sudah menjadi penghianat!" ucapnya di tengah rasa kantuk, aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau menyesal melakukan ini??" aku bertanya ragu, bagaimana jika gadis itu menyesal setelah bercinta denganku.

"Tidak, aku menikmati semua, tapi aku sudah membuatmu berkhianat pada bibiku!!" aku tersenyum jadi dia khawatir tentang hal itu, kutarik dan kudekap tubuhnya untuk berada di atasku, kuusap lembut pipinya dan juga rambutnya.

"Tidak sayang, kita tidak mengkhianati siapapun, percayalah padaku!"

Gadis itu terlelap, maafkan aku, karena janjiku aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami, terlelap dengan mimpi indah bersama gadisku, walaupun matahari sudah naik di luar sana.

**Fin**

**Holla Chap 6 yoshh**

**Maaf bila tidak memuaskan, dan maaf untuk keterlambatan update...**

**Untuk kalian semua reader kesayanganku... I love..love..love you all...**

**Semoga terhibur, jangan lupa untuk selalu happy ...**

**See you next chapter**

**Salam aisyaeva ...muachhh**


	7. SP2 Chapter 7

**Happy reading**

"Mmmhhmm…" ciuman hangat di pagi hari, Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hinata yang terpoles pelembab bibir.

"Bisakah kita hentikan ini?" Hinata menangkup pipi Sasuke dan menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Hn...kau tidak suka?" Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya kemudian mencium lembut kening Hinata.

"Tidak seperti itu.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, poninya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Lalu?..." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, sungguh Hinata merasa gemas melihat ekspresi dari wajah pria itu.

"Sudah jam 7, aku harus berangkat kuliah dan kau juga harus berangkat kerja, aku akan memanaskan mesin mobilku dulu!!" Hinata tersenyum, tangannya merapikan kerah jas hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Hinata.

"Jangan mencari alasan, masih ada 30 menit untuk sampai ke jam 7, lagi pula aku yang akan mengantarmu, tidak akan kubiarkan kau berangkat sendiri!!" ucap Sasuke, dia juga mengambil tangan Hinata yang berada di bahunya kemudian mengecup telapak tangan gadis tersebut.

"Sulit sekali lepas darimu!!" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, tapi gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kenapa lagi?" pria itu menyentuh dagu Hinata dan menariknya supaya dia menatap ke arahnya.

"Bibi Sakura akan kembali besok! kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini!" ucap Hinata sendu.

"Jadi kau memikirkan hal itu?" Sasuke mendekap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan waktu itu!! aku akan mengatakan semua tapi tidak sekarang!" Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata, dia juga mengusap rambut panjang gadis itu.

"Termasuk ayahku yang seorang penjahat?" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak, ayahmu bukan penjahat! percayalah padaku!!" dapat Sasuke rasakan Hinata yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? mau tetap seperti ini? atau kuantar kau ke kampus? kalau aku lebih suka seperti ini, apalagi kalau aku menggendongmu ke ka-... aww…!" Sasuke merasakan cubitan di pinggangnya, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya setelah memberi hukuman pada Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum!!" Sasuke tertawa mendengar umpatan Hinata, tentu gadis itu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Benar, warna baru hadir di kehidupan Sasuke, tentu saja … siapa lagi penyebabnya selain gadis ketus yang sudah membuat sisi lain dari seorang Sasuke muncul dan mengubah semua keadaan menjadi lebih berwarna.

Setelah percintaan mereka dalam rencana perkemahan yang gagal total karena sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke berubah sepenuhnya, saat itu mereka tidak meneruskan rencana untuk mendaki, Sasuke membawa pulang Hinata setelah sebelumnya menghubungi Suigetsu dan Karin, dapat Sasuke bayangkan betapa marahnya Karin karena sudah ditinggalkan, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum senang membayangkan wajah masam Karin.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke meminta jatahnya kembali, pria itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk mereguk anggur yang memabukkan dari tubuh Hinata, memangnya kenapa? gadis itu juga menginginkannya, mungkin hal itu menjadi candu bagi Sasuke, setiap waktu hanya gadis itu yang dipikirkannya, setiap saat bayangan gadis itu mengganggu pikirannya, sampai Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat bekerja.

_'Gadis nakal.'_

**Secret Passion 2**

Satu hari lagi, Sakura akan kembali bersama Eri, tuan seksi akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilannya membangun cabang perusahaan baru di Kyoto, pria itu mengundang banyak kolega dari perusahaan lain untuk turut hadir di pesta peresmian perusahaan tersebut.

Hinata merasa gugup dan takut, bagaimana jika Sakura mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya bersama Sasuke, gadis itu merasa tidak tega jika harus membuat bibinya tersakiti dan kecewa, walaupun Sasuke sudah beberapa kali meyakinkannya, tidak bisa dipungkiri Hinata tetap merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Satu hal yang tidak Hinata mengerti, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak mengkhianati siapapun padahal sangat jelas pria itu sudah bermain di belakang istrinya, bersama dirinya.

Hinata merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya, mengusap wajah dan memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut, ternyata beban pikiran jauh lebih melelahkan dari beban pekerjaan.

"Nee chaaaaannn…" mata Hinata terbuka sempurna, gadis itu terperanjat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Eri chan?" gadis kecil berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya kemudian memeluknya.

"Kejutannn…!!!" dari balik pintu juga muncul seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah muda, Hinata sangat terkejut, detak jantungnya menggila.

"B-Bibi Sakura!!" Hinata berkata gugup, gadis itu memeluk bibinya dengan ragu.

"Apa Sasuke belum pulang?" pertanyaan Sakura seperti tamparan untuk Hinata saat nama Sasuke di sebut, gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Bukankah bibi akan datang besok?" tanya Hinata, dan Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

"Ini kejutan, kenapa sepertinya kau tidak senang?" ucap Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Eh?? tidak bukan seperti itu, .. maaf..!!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, sambil menunggu pamanmu pulang, bagaimana kalau bibi mengenalkanmu pada teman bibi, dia berada di ruang tamu, ayo!!!" Sakura menarik lengan Hinata.

"Tapi bibi sebaiknya istirahat dulu!!" ucap Hinata namun tidak didengar oleh Sakura.

Di ruang tamu ada seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun, rambutnya pirang, bentuk tubuhnya ideal, juga pakaiannya yang sangat seksi dan seorang pemuda seusia Hinata, dengan gaya pakaian yang modis, rambutnya berwarna merah juga berwajah tampan, mereka duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang sudah tersedia.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan mereka, dan Sasuke yang sudah pulang beberapa detik yang lalu juga bergabung sebagai tuan rumah, Sasuke sangat terkejut karena yang menyambut kedatangannya adalah Sakura, bukankah dia akan datang besok, padahal Sasuke sudah merencanakan untuk keluar makan malam bersama gadisnya.

"Nah, Sasuke dan Hinata, perkenalkan dia adalah temanku namanya Tania Careno dan pemuda itu adalah keponakannya Jordy Careno." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum begitupun dua orang tamu yang dia kenalkan.

"_Well Tania and Jordy, He is Uchiha Sasuke and my lovely niece Uchiha Hinata_!!" Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum masam, Sakura benar-benar membuat kejutan, siapa orang tersebut? dan untuk apa Sakura membawa mereka ke rumah?

"_Nice to meet you, Sir_!" pemuda bernama Jordy membuka suara, Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dia tidak suka pemuda tersebut karena terus menatap Hinata.

"_And you have a beautiful niece_!!" tambah pemuda tersebut, Ch ingin sekali Sasuke memukul pemuda tersebut karena berani menggoda gadis kesayangannya.

"_Ya, she is so cute_!!" wanita bernama Tania ikut berbicara dan membuat Sasuke semakin marah, jika saja dia tidak menghargai Sakura, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah mengusir kedua orang asing tersebut.

**Secret Passion 2**

"Dia rekanku di rumah sakit, dia dokter anak!" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, saat ini Sasuke sedang di ruang kerja bersama Sakura hanya untuk menanyakan tentang kedua orang asing yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Tania dan Jordy sedang liburan jadi kuajak mereka ke sini, mm…boleh kuminta undangan untuk mereka!!" ucap Sakura.

"Berapa lama mereka di sini?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu, setelah itu Tania dan aku akan kembali bekerja, sedangkan Jordy mungkin akan kembali ke Colombia!" jawab Sakura, sungguh ini sangat rumit, Sasuke hanya bisa memijat kepalanya.

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat …" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa…?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Katakan pada Hinata yang sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa terus membohonginya, lagi pula … hubungan kami sudah membaik!!" ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin gadisnya salah paham dan menilai buruk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin? kau tidak takut dia akan membencimu lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menerima konsekuensinya, aku tahu dia akan marah dan membenciku, tapi dia akan lebih kecewa jika rahasia ini terus disimpan!" ya Hinata pasti terkejut dan mungkin marah karena sudah di bohongi, tapi itu lebih baik, Sasuke tidak tega melihat Hinata yang selalu merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Ya kau benar, mungkin sebaiknya kita beri tahu semua padanya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata membencimu lagi?" Sasuke terdiam, itu benar hubungan baiknya dengan Hinata saat ini tidak akan memberi jaminan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin aku bisa menanggung kebenciannya sekali lagi!" Sasuke memejamkan mata, bohong, tentu Sasuke tidak akan mampu untuk menanggung itu semua.

Hinata merenung di kamarnya, setelah mengantar para tamu ke kamar mereka masing-masing, dia juga kembali ke kamarnya, saat ini pikirannya sedang kalut, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersama di salah satu ruangan, tidak bisa dipungkiri, seperti ada yang memukul-mukul di dalam dadanya.

_'Apa aku cemburu? arghh sial! ini tidak boleh terjadi!'_

_'Apa salahnya? mereka punya hak, mereka suami isteri, Ishh…!'_

Hinata bermonolog dengan pemikirannya, bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bercumbu memenuhi isi kepalanya, mungkin pria dan wanita itu sedang melepas rindu setelah berpisah.

Hinata menggigit bibir mengingat kembali percintaannya bersama Sasuke, malam panas yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan, mungkinkah bibinya Sakura sedang mengalaminya sekarang?

_'Oh Hinata bodoh!! kau memang bodoh!!'_

_'Haaa, bagaimana ini? aku tidak bisa tidur!!'_

Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi, gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman di semua posisi tidurnya, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Tok-Tok

Hinata melihat ke arah pintu yang diketuk seseorang, siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu ketidak tenangan gadis itu, sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, jika itu seorang pelayan, dengan senang hati Hinata akan memarahinya.

Kriett…

Hinata membuka pintu dengan malas, tapi tatapannya berubah terkejut melihat orang yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Bibi Sakura!!"

"Apa kau sudah tidur? maaf bibi mengganggumu! ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan denganmu Hinata!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sendu.

Deg….

Dada Hinata terasa bergemuruh, apa mungkin Sakura akan memarahinya? apa dia tahu tentang semuanya?

"B-Bibi mau bicara apa?" Hinata benar-benar gugup, dia tidak bisa bersikap normal saat berhadapan dengan Sakura, dia takut dan tidak bisa bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Tentu semua orang pasti gugup saat membuat kesalahan kecuali bagi mereka yang tidak tahu malu.

"Tentang Sasuke, boleh bibi masuk Hinata?" seperti yang Hinata pikirkan, hal itu pasti tentang Sasuke.

"Te-Tentu sa-saja." kegugupan Hinata semakin menjadi, gadis itu merasakan tangannya yang begitu dingin.

Sakura dan Hinata sudah duduk di sofa yang tersedia, kedua perempuan beda usia itu masih saling terdiam, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, dan akhirnya Sakura membuka suara untuk pertama kali.

"Bibi akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah!" Hinata mengangguk, tentu saja, jika ini tentang Sasuke dirinya tidak punya hak untuk marah, jika Sakura memintanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke maka Hinata akan melakukan itu.

"Sebenarnya, bibi sangat senang karena hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sudah membaik, bibi minta tolong dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan menyela sebelum bibi selesai berbicara!" ucap Sakura, ya kali ini Hinata tidak boleh menghindar lagi.

Kilas balik kehidupan Sasuke kembali diceritakan oleh Sakura, bagaimana perjuangan hidup pria itu yang begitu sulit, tidak memiliki orang tua atau kerabat lain, satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengannya adalah Naruto.

Sasuke rela berkorban nyawa saat Naruto tertangkap, namun semua sia-sia karena Naruto tidak bisa bertahan, Sasuke juga merasakan kehilangan karena sahabatnya lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia.

"Dan sebenarnya, Bibi bukan istri Sasuke lagi, kami sudah bercerai!"

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar kenyataan hidup Sasuke, kenapa selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Sasuke terluka karena sikapnya.

Tapi perkataan Sakura tentang perceraian membuat Hinata merasa tertampar, demi dirinya Sasuke merahasiakan semua, demi menjaga perasaannya.

Air mata Hinata menetes, dia sangat kecewa pada dirinya, selama empat tahun Sasuke menanggung kebencian dari dirinya.

"Bibi mohon kali ini jangan membencinya Hinata, selama ini dia sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua nya!" ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang memohon.

"Maaf, bibi yang meminta dia untuk merahasiakannya darimu, karena bibi takut kau akan lebih membencinya nanti!" Hinata tidak bisa menjawab, gadis itu menangis memikirkan Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke pria yang kesepian, dia butuh seorang teman, itulah sebabnya bibi memintamu untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya." Hinata terdiam dan tidak menyela ucapan Sakura.

Jadi Sasuke tidak bahagia selama ini, dan dia selalu menampilkan senyum palsu, sebuah senyuman yang menutupi semua kekurangan juga kecacatan dalam hidupnya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Lampu di ruang kerja masih menyala, begitupun dengan layar komputer, menampilkan file data yang sedang Sasuke periksa, matanya mungkin tertuju ke layar monitor, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangan dan digunakan untuk menopang kening dan kepalanya, entah kenapa kali ini dia begitu cemas, memikirkan perkataan Sakura yang mungkin benar, bagaimana jika Hinata kembali membencinya, bahkan bisa saja melebihi sebelumnya.

Kriettt…

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan, siapa orang yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke beranjak saat menangkap bayangan Hinata di depan pintu, tatapan mereka terkunci, ada raut wajah yang tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke, apa gadis itu sudah mendengar semua dari Sakura.

"Hinata? kau belum tidur?" begitu terlihat perkataan Sasuke hanyalah basa-basi, pria itu sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hinata berjalan dan semakin mendekat padanya, tidak ada senyum di wajah gadis itu, sungguh Sasuke tidak suka tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kenapa kau dan bibi membohongiku begitu lama?" Sasuke tertohok dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalian sudah berpisah bahkan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu?" Sasuke bisa melihat kemarahan di mata gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau dan bibi tidak mengatakan kalau selama ini kalian tidak bahagia, dan itu demi menjaga perasaanku?" gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Tidak Hinata, itu tidak benar. Kami berpisah karena,...karena tidak ada cinta, bibimu tidak bisa melupakan paman Narutomu!" Sasuke mencoba menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"Sungguh maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya, tapi semua sudah berbeda." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Kau memang pria yang bodoh, … sangat bodoh!!" Hinata memukul dada Sasuke dan pria itu diam menerimanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam dan tersenyum bodoh kepadaku?" Hinata menarik kerah kemeja putih Sasuke.

"Kumohon, .. kumohon jangan membenciku kali ini, aku tidak akan bisa menanggungnya!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menciumnya lama.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu, maafkan aku!!"

Greb…

"Kau memang bodoh!" Hinata menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke sangat terkejut namun dia menyambutnya dengan membalas pelukan gadis itu. Ada rasa bahagia dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf!" dada Sasuke terasa menghangat, dugaannya meleset, Hinata tidak membencinya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku, Sayang?" Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Cup…

Hinata membulatkan mata saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

"Oh aku merindukanmu, Sayang!" debaran jantung Hinata terasa menyiksa, pori-porinya meremang, perutnya berdesir nyeri tapi perasaan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Hinata menyambut ciuman mesra Sasuke, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tidak di pungkiri dia merasa istimewa, Sasuke membuatnya begitu special.

"Mm, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu! tapi tidak bisa, terlalu banyak orang di rumah!" Sasuke bicara dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hembusan napasnya terasa hangat mengenai wajah Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke membuka satu kancing piyama tidur yang Hinata kenakan, gadis itu terkesiap, dia berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke untuk membuka kancing yang berikutnya.

"Sebentar saja!" Sasuke mendekap Hinata, pria itu duduk di atas meja sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri dalam pelukannya.

"Maukah kau mendampingiku di pesta besok? aku mengundang teman lamaku, Gaara dan Sasori. Mungkin kau akan ingat pada mereka!" ucap Sasuke, Hinata menatapnya dengan sedikit menunduk karena posisinya yang berdiri.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bibi Sakura, semua orang tahu kalian belum bercerai?" tanya Hinata, sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke.

"Kumohon...!" sungguh Hinata tidak bisa menolak saat melihat tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Baiklah..!!" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Cinta atau bukan mereka belum bisa memastikan, mungkin itu hanya sekadar gairah atau hasrat yang masih mereka rasakan, tapi jika cinta memang datang, bisakah mereka bersatu?

Ada banyak perbedaan dan yang paling mencolok adalah usia mereka yang sangat jauh, dan kejutan apalagi yang akan mereka alami di hari berikutnya?

**Fin**

**Yosh ... Chapter 7...**

**Chap kali ini tidak ada hot scene ... Mungkin next chap ...**

**Kejutan apalagi di next chap? Tetep tungguin ya ...**

**Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dari kalian**

**I Loveeee youuuu Allllll...**

**Salam aisyaeva ...**


	8. SP2 Chapter 8

**Happy reading**

Dewi Fortuna, sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Sasuke, kebahagiaan tengah dirasakan pria itu. Bisnisnya meningkat pesat, dan kehidupan pribadinya juga mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, bayangan seorang pria matang dan berwibawa dengan setelan jas rapi membungkus tubuhnya, senyum terpatri di bibir pria tersebut mengingat bahwa saat ini justru ada hal kekanakan yang hinggap dalam pikirannya.

_'Gadis nakal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku!'_

Ya, _jackpot_ yang didapat Sasuke melebihi ekspektasinya, Hinata seperti sebuah bonus dalam kehidupannya yang monoton. Bagaimana tidak? gadis itu begitu muda, cantik, seksi dan juga pintar, bukankah sangat beruntung jika bisa mendapatkannya?

Harta tidak menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang. Sebuah kesimpulan bahwa rasa bahagia tidak bisa dibeli oleh apapun, beruntungnya bagi mereka yang selalu merasakan hal itu.

**Secret Passion 2**

Pesta yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Sasuke berjalan santai menuju kamar Hinata, seperti yang direncanakan, gadis itu akan menjadi pendampingnya di pesta nanti.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar, Sasuke mendengar suara dari dalam. Ketukan hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai, sepertinya gadis itu sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta.

Kriett.

Pintu kamar terbuka, gadis itu menampakkan diri dengan begitu cantik, bahkan terlalu cantik sampai Sasuke harus menghela napas panjang. Bahu pria itu terlihat menurun saat menghembuskan napas. Gaun yang Hinata kenakan membuat Sasuke gerah, _halter strap necklines_ yang sudah pasti setengah dari punggung mulus gadis itu terbuka, dan panjang gaun yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan riasanku?" Hinata bertanya penasaran saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat bosan.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini!" ucap Sasuke datar. Pria itu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa tubuh gadis itu melesak kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eh? He-heyy, ada apa ini?" Hinata sedikit berteriak saat Sasuke mendorongnya ke dinding. Gadis itu terkejut saat Sasuke melepas tali gaun yang ada di tengkuknya, seketika gaun Hinata jatuh ke lantai menyisakan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dengan hanya memakai panty.

"Sasukeee!!!" Hinata berteriak dengan erangan yang tertahan karena takut ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Hinata sambil menutup dadanya yang polos. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan umpatan Hinata, pria itu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, membuka kotak besar berwarna hitam tersebut, tidak lama pria itu kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Hinata mengerjap saat Sasuke membantunya mengenakan bra tidak lupa gaun hitam dengan model yang sangat manis, _scoop necklines _yang tidak terlalu memperlihatkan belahan dada seperti gaun sebelumnya yang bahkan dia kenakan tanpa bra di dalamnya. Panjang gaun tersebut juga menutup bagian lututnya.

"Hh, aku tidak suka pakaianmu yang tadi." ucap Sasuke sambil merapikan kepangan rambut Hinata yang di tata dengan jalinan longgar.

"Apa masalahnya?" ucap Hinata ketus. Gadis itu melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ada banyak pria di pestaku, kau tahu itu, kan?" ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa? lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu!" tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Oh, apa kau cemburu, hm?" tambah gadis itu.

"Iya!" jawab singkat Sasuke dan membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Kau tidak punya hak, kau bukan kekasihku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap heran pada gadis itu. Memang benar, hubungan mereka belum jelas, tidak ada deklarasi dari satu sama lain tentang kejelasan status hubungan mereka. Senyum menawan terpatri di bibir seksi milik Sasuke. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya menjadi merah.

"Yang kita lakukan sudah lebih dari sepasang kekasih!" wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja, aku bukan apa-apa untukmu. Dan aku tahu kau akan punya calon istri yang baru!" Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dari mana pemikiran seperti itu muncul? aku sedang tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita lain!" Sasuke tampak menggoda Hinata, sepertinya gadis itu sedang merajuk.

"Sedang tidak punya? Itu berarti kau akan punya hubungan khusus dengan seorang wanita!" Sasuke memutar bosan matanya, sepertinya pikiran labil gadis itu sedang muncul, ya Sasuke sangat memahami karena usia Hinata yang masih muda.

"Ya sudah kau kekasihku sekarang!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar kamar.

"Hey, aku tidak mengatakan setuju." jawab Hinata, gadis itu mengikuti tarikan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak perlu persetujuanmu. Ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat." ucap Sasuke tampa menoleh pada gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tapi-..."

"Kita bicara lagi nanti." ucapan Hinata terpotong, dan itu artinya dia harus diam dan mengikuti semua perintah Sasuke.

**Secret Passion 2**

Wonder Hotel yang terletak di tengah kota menjadi tempat di mana acara pesta diadakan, para tamu undangan yang berasal dari kalangan pengusaha sudah berdatangan. Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semua tamu, tidak terkecuali untuk kedua sahabat lama Sasuke yaitu Sabaku Gaara dan Akasuna Sasori, mereka menatap penuh selidik pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya tidak asing untuk mereka.

"Wow, itik lucu dan manis sudah menjadi angsa rupanya," ucap salah satu pria berambut merah dengan iris mata _jade_-nya.

"Jadi kau masih mengenal gadis ini, Gaara?" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya.

"Oh, ayolah, dia gadis manis yang selalu di gendong Naruto saat dia pulang sekolah!" jawab Gaara, matanya tertuju pada penampilan Hinata yang sangat manis menurutnya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Gaara yang sangat menyebalkan. Beruntung gadis itu tidak berpakaian minim seperti sebelumnya. Dan satu pria berwajah muda hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu, Gaara!" tegas Sasuke sambil menatap tajam teman lamanya itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke, gadis bodoh mana yang tidak akan merasa senang mendapat perhatian dari pria matang namun seksi. Di tambah sikap Possesif dan Obsessif pria itu yang membuatnya merasa melayang.

_'Ah, Pamanku yang seksi, aku ingin memakanmu!'_

"Sudah hentikan!"

"Hinata, kau masih ingat pada Paman, kan?" ucap Sasori pada Hinata, gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu paman Sasori, kau kan selalu membelikanku eskrim saat aku kecil dulu." ucap Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya pria itu marah. Sungguh itu benar-benar pemandangan yang menarik.

"Oh, curang sekali." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa? Paman kenapa?" ucap Hinata, gadis itu menggoda paman seksinya yang sedang cemburu.

Sasuke semakin gemas dan ingin menghukum Hinata dengan caranya sendiri. Sepertinya sebuah rencana terlintas dalam pikiran pria itu, senyuman kembali terukir di bibir menawan Sasuke, senyuman jahat namun mesum membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, ini sangat penting!" ucap Gaara, tatapan pria itu berubah serius. Ketiga pria tersebut kemudian pergi ke sebuah ruangan dan Hinata pergi untuk menyapa bibinya yang hadir di pesta tersebut.

**Secret Passion 2**

Hiruk pikuk pesta membuat Hinata merasa sakit kepala, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian, di tambah dia harus mendengar bibinya yang cerewet itu terus berbicara. Wanita itu menanyakan gaun yang Hinata pakai, atau lebih tepatnya dia menanyakan kenapa gadis itu mengganti gaun pemberian darinya.

Ya, gaun seksi hadiah dari Sakura yang sengaja di belinya sebagai oleh-oleh, tapi Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Sasuke yang mengganti gaun tersebut.

Wajah Hinata bersemu mengingat kejadian tadi, di mana dengan seenaknya Sasuke memakaikan gaun lain dengan tangannya sendiri di tubuh gadis itu.

"Maaf bibi, bajunya kotor terkena make up saat aku berdandan, jadi aku menggantinya." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, oh iya kau dan Sasuke sangat mirip, semua orang di sini mengatakan-..."

_'Wah, putri Uchiha-san sangat cantik,'_

_"Dan mereka juga mengatakan-..."_

_'Tentu saja mamanya juga sangat cantik,'_

"Kalau di lihat Sasuke memang pantas menjadi papamu, sayang!"

"Mungkin Sasuke harus menikah lagi supaya dia tidak kesepian." ucapan Sakura yang panjang lebar seperti palu yang menghantam ulu hati Hinata. Rasanya seperti ada remasan di dadanya, Hinata lupa perbedaan dirinya dengan Sasuke terlalu banyak.

Lalu kenapa? mereka tidak saling mencintai, mungkin Sasuke hanya menyukai tubuhnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Perkataan Sakura benar, Sasuke pasti memilih wanita yang sepadan, pria itu tidak mungkin menyukai gadis kecil manja seperti dirinya.

Hinata memijat pangkal hidungnya_ 'Sial'_ kenapa jadi seperti ini, sejak awal dia hanya menginginkan tubuh Sasuke dan bukankah hal itu sudah dia dapatkan? bahkan melebihi bayangannya selama ini.

Tapi kenapa ada rasa tidak rela dalam hati gadis itu jika mengingat Sasuke akan mencampakan dirinya suatu hari nanti.

"Hinata, ayo kita bantu pamanmu untuk mencari jodoh?"

"Ap-Apa?" Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika dengan Tania, mereka akan cocok!" tambah Sakura.

"T-Tapi bibi, Sssasu, maksudku paman Sean belum tentu setuju." Hinata berkata gugup dan sedikit kesal.

"Sst, sudah, kau hanya perlu membantu mereka untuk lebih dekat, oke?" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau, paman Sean bisa mencarinya sendiri." ucap Hinata ketus.

"Ish, ayolah, apa kau tidak sayang pada paman Sasuke? dia butuh teman hidup." Sakura tidak menyadari raut muka Hinata yang semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka.

'_Aku tidak sayang padanya, tapi aku sangat menginginkannya.'_

"Mm, Bibi Sakura, sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini nanti saja." ucapan Hinata terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sakura menghela napas.

Suasana hati Hinata semakin memburuk, setelah mendengar ocehan bibinya dia harus merasakan kepalanya seperti keluar asap karena merasa kesal. Tania teman dari bibinya tampak berbicara dengan Sasuke, wanita genit itu tidak ragu menyentuhkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke saat mereka berbicara. Sepertinya Sakura dan wanita itu sudah merencanakannya.

_'Hahh, tenangkan dirimu, Hinata.'_

_'Kau tidak cemburu, kan?'_

_'Kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak si rambut pirang.'_

Sesuatu yang besar terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan Hinata, kesabaran gadis itu sudah melewati batas, dia melihat Tania yang terus menggoda Sasuke, dan kekesalan Hinata semakin bertambah saat melihat dua sahabat pamannya itu tampak mendukung kedekatan Tania dan Sasuke.

_'Sial...'_

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya, gadis itu memilih untuk meninggalkan pesta, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali di dadanya. Berusaha menghibur diri dan menyangkal sesuatu yang dia rasakan, tetapi semua sia-sia karena ternyata hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan.

_'Aku bukan gadis bodoh.'_

_'Sudah cukup aku memberikan tubuhku saja padanya.'_

_'Dan aku tidak perlu memberikan hatiku juga padanya.'_

**Secret Passion 2**

Setelah berbicara dan bercengkrama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke kembali ke pesta, pria itu bermaksud untuk menemui Hinata yang sedang menunggunya. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi gadis itu tidak boleh tahu dengan apa mereka bicarakan, masalah yang tidak bisa disebut sepele tentang masa lalu yang mungkin belum terselesaikan.

Kecemasan tentang masa lalu menganggu pikiran Sasuke karena Hinata juga merupakan bagian dari semua itu. Tidak di pungkiri mungkin gadis itu menjadi incaran dari musuhnya. Gaara dan Sasori memberi tahukan bahwa Alexandr Ivanov melarikan diri dari penjara satu tahun lalu.

Rasa lega dirasakan Sasuke saat melihat Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu tidak perlu tahu tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Cukup bersikap normal maka Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Saat akan menghampiri gadis itu, tiba-tiba wanita asing yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya menyapa dengan gaya seksinya, Tania rekan kerja Sakura, wanita yang berasal dari Columbia menawarkan segelas minuman kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak untuk menghargai wanita itu, setelah lama berbasa-basi Sasuke mulai gerah karena tingkah Tania, sedangkan Gaara dan Sasori tidak membantu sama sekali, mereka justru menggoda Sasuke dan Tania.

"Sakura, dimana Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang bercengkrama dengan tamu lainnya.

"Tadi dia pamit, mungkin pulang lebih dulu." jawab Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa khawatir, ada apa dengan gadis itu?

'_Apa dia sedang sakit?'_

Tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan, yang jelas Sasuke merasa gelisah, belum pernah dia merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, dia cemas dengan tanggapan gadis itu pada dirinya.

Mungkin gadis itu menilai buruk dirinya, kenapa Hinata pergi dari pesta tanpa memberi tahunya.

'_Ada apa dengan diriku?'_

_'Hinata, tunggulah, aku akan datang kepadamu.'_

**Fin**

**Yoshh**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang selalu setia menunggu ...**

**Maaf telat update. .**

**Mungkin next chap aku harus lebih giat lagi ...**

**I loveee you aalll**

Salam aisyaeva...


	9. SP2 Chapter 9

**Happy reading**

Ada pepatah mengatakan orang yang bisa mengambil hati wanita adalah seorang pria yang melihat atau menyentuh tubuh sang wanita, banyak cerita di mana para wanita jatuh cinta pada pemerkosa mereka, benar bukan?

Para wanita akan bergantung pada pria yang sudah menyentuh tubuh mereka. Para wanita akan sulit untuk bisa melepaskan pria yang sudah membuat mereka tidak berdaya.

Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi itulah yang di rasakan Hinata saat ini, terus berpikir secara logika, sedangkan hatinya terus meronta ingin lepas dan meraih tambatan dirinya.

Jadi permasalahan bukan pada sentuhan seorang pria, melainkan para hati wanita, dan tentu saja wanita adalah makhluk yang lebih mengandalkan perasaan di bandingkan logika.

Grebb...

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, dekapan yang begitu hangat terasa di punggungnya, entah kapan pria itu kembali dari pesta.

Deg...

Debaran jantung Hinata semakin menggila saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di bahunya, hembusan napas pria itu menerpa leher putihnya.

Beberapa lama mereka tetap seperti itu, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia suka sekali pada perlakuan pria matang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" pria itu melonggarkan pelukan dan membuat tubuh Hinata berbalik padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut. Saat ini mereka berada di atap hotel, semilir angin membuat kulit Hinata meremang.

Sasuke membuka jas dan di pakaikan pada Hinata, dia juga mengusap pipi gadis itu yang terasa dingin.

"Berapa lama kau berada di sini?" Pertanyaan di jawab dengan pertanyaan. Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata, mata mereka saling memandang.

"Paman, aku sedang berpikir." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" pria matang itu merasa menjadi seorang remaja saat menghadapi Hinata.

"Apa kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?" Sasuke semakin terkekeh, menurutnya tingkah Hinata sangat lucu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, tolong dengarkan aku!" Hinata menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke begitupun dasi biru bermotif milik pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, sayang, katakan rahasia apa itu?" Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Paman, aku suka padamu!" Ucap Hinata, pria matang di depannya hanya tersenyum.

"Iya, aku juga suka padamu!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Paman mau jadi kekasihku?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

"Bukankah kau memang kekasihku? Aku sudah mengatakannya saat di rumah." wajah Hinata merona, Sasuke mendekat pada wajah Hinata.

"Kau mabuk, sayang." Sasuke menghela nafas. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk, Paman." Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan manarik lengan kemeja yang di pakai Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Entah berapa banyak Hinata minum, yang pasti kesadarannya menghilang, beruntung dia bukan gadis yang suka membuat keributan dan mempermalukan dirinya, Hinata hanya tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Lagi, mereka jadi pusat perhatian di pesta, ya Sasuke bermaksud membawa Hinata pulang, pria itu kerepotan saat turun dari atap beruntung ada sebagian petugas hotel dan pegawai lainnya yang membantu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar hotel tersebut.

"Hinata mabuk, aku akan menbawanya pulang, tolong urus semua tamuku!" Pinta Sasuke yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tubuh Hinata memang tidak terlalu berat bagi Sasuke, jadi dengan mudah dia membawa tubuh gadis itu melesak ke dalam mobil pribadinya, selama perjalan Hinata tertidur namun terkadang menggumam tidak jelas, sepertinya dia tidak terbiasa atau tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya.

Tempat tidur Hinata menjadi tujuan Sasuke setelah sampai di rumah, tubuh berisi milik Hinata di rebahkan di atasnya, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, setelah membuka high heels- nya.

"Kenapa kau mabuk, hn?" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Paman, aku suka padamu!" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar gumaman Hinata. Jemarinya menyusuri garis bibir gadis yang tertidur.

"Aku bukan pria pencari kesempatan, tapi jika kau semanis ini aku bisa tidak tahan." ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan membuatku gemas, aku akan menghukum dirimu saat kau sadar, hn?" Sasuke berbisik, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hinata merangkum wajahnya, memberi kecupan bahkan pagutan lembut yang tidak bisa dia tolak.

"Mmmh ..." Beberapa menit berciuman, Sasuke melepas pagutan, pria itu mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

_'Tidurlah! Besok kau akan melupakan semuanya."_ Ucap pria itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Hinata.

**Secret Passion 2**

Kicau burung di pagi hari, sinar penguasa alam masih terasa ringan dan hangat, mengintip dari sela tirai menyisakan cahaya yang membuat silau mata.

Hinata mengerjap dan membuka mata, garis cahaya menimpa bagian wajahnya, menggeliat untuk menyamankan tubuhnya dari rasa pegal, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Menatap kosong kurang dari satu menit gadis terperanjat karena terkejut.

"Sasukeee!!" Hinata berteriak dan membuat seorang pria yang berbaring di bagian lain tempat tidurnya menjadi terbangun.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" Hinata memukul Sasuke dengan bantal, tapi pria itu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Pria itu malah menutup kembali matanya untuk tidur, Hinata melihat Sasuke berpakaian lengkap begitupun dengan dirinya yang memakai piyama tidur.

_'Piyama?'_

"Ahh ..." Hinata menutup mulut, wajahnya memerah.

"Hey, kau mesum, ayo bangun! Katakan apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidur!" Jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Eh? ..." Tubuh Hinata ditarik hingga berbaring, Sasuke memeluknya dan masih menutup mata.

"Yang terjadi adalah kita tidur bersama." Suara Sasuke terdengar serak karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak ingat, bukankah semalam kita? Ehh ..." Hinata membulatkan matanya. Mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan membuat pria itu meringis.

"Apa kau mengambil kesempatan dariku semalam?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau mabuk, gadis kecil! Jadi Pa-man membawamu pulang, hn!" Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan saat menyebut kata 'paman'.

"Tapi, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Hinata berkata ragu.

"Hh, memangnya kau mau para bodyguard itu yang menggantikan pakaianmu?" Sasuke berkata malas.

"Ja-Jadi, kau yang melakukannya?" Suara Hinata terdengan pelan, wajahnya seperti tomat matang. Sasuke membuka mata perlahan.

"Aku sudah melihat bahkan merasakan semuanya, tapi kau masih saja merasa malu?" Goda Sasuke dengan senyuman jahil.

"Apa? Ish, dasar menyebalkan!" Hinata beranjak dan berlari ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Sasuke masih mengulum senyum.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti itu. Seperti saat ini, mereka berada dalam satu meja makan, Sakura dan kedua tamunya juga bergabung.

Kemarin malam Sakura menginap di hotel, wanita itu tidak pulang karena terlalu larut, sedangkan Eri berada di rumah bersama pengasuhnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyuap makanan. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kenapa mabuk?" Ucap Tania, ternyata wanita pirang itu bisa berbahasa Jepang, mungkin karena sudah beberapa tahun tinggal di negara tersebut.

_'Bukan urusanmu.'_

"Apa kau sedang patah hati?" Tambah Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Hinata malas. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan malah memperhatikan Jordy yang terus menatap Hinata.

"Hari ini kau di antar Jordy ke kampus, ya?" Ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan pada wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, aku yang akan mengantarnya!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah! Jordy ingin tahu situasi kota ini!" Jelas Sakura sambil memelas.

"Hinata bisa jadi pemandu yang baik, dan aku yakin mereka bisa lebih akrab nantinya." Ucap Sakura lagi.

_'Apa? Kau sudah gila Sakura!'_

_'Bibi Sakura, Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu? Ch, menyebalkan.'_

"Aku sibuk bibi, aku tidak bisa!" Jawab Hinata. Dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir si paman yang seksi.

"_Please_, Hinata!" Pemuda bernama Jordy membuka suara, sungguh sebenarnya Hinata malas berurusan dengan orang asing.

"_I want to be your friend_." Tambah pemuda tersebut. Sasuke mendengus saat mendengarnya.

"Sudah, begini saja, Hinata aku yang antar, setelah itu Jordy bisa pergi denganku, itu jika dia benar-benar ingin melihat seisi kota." Ucap Sasuke, kedua wanita Sakura dan Tania tersenyum kaku.

_'Aku tahu ini rencanamu, Sakura!'_

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat! Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa mengantar Jordy." Ucap Hinata, pada akhirnya gadis itu berangkat sendiri.

**Secret Passion 2**

Hari menjelang sore, Hinata sudah selesai dengan pelajarannya, seperti biasa sahabatnya Shion selalu setia mendampingi. Sahabat terbaik adalah orang yang menerima dirimu apa adanya.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama." Ucap Shion sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Jalan-jalan kemana, belanja? Aku sedang merasa bosan." Jawab Hinata.

"Kita cari pacar baru!" Ucap Shion dengan gembira.

"Tidak terima kasih!" Jawab Hinata malas.

"Ayolah! Cinta Mr. Uchiha sepertinya sulit didapatkan." Ucap Shion yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

_'Cinta? Apa mungkin aku juga cinta padanya?'_

"Hey, kenapa kau diam? Sudah ayo pergi!" Shion menarik tubuh Hinata, sepertinya hari ini dia akan pulang terlambat.

Sasuke merasa cemas, Hinata sulit untuk di hubungi, sudah larut tapi gadis itu belum juga kembali, Hinata seperti sedang menghindarinya. Entahlah, apa yang harus dia lakukan, mengikat Hinata? Itu tidak mungkin, Hinata gadis yang bebas, dan belum tentu gadis itu mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria yang sudah berumur seperti dirinya.

Hinata bisa memilih pemuda seusianya dan disukainya. Dan Sasuke juga tidak menyangkal jika hal itu mungkin akan terjadi.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, kenapa dirinya tidak punya kisah cinta yang manis, walaupun hanya sekadar kenangan di masa lalu.

_'Paman, aku suka padamu!'_

Sasuke tersenyum, ada rasa hangat dalam dadanya saat mengingat perkataan gadis tersebut.

_'Aku, ... padamu Hinata!'_

**Fin**

**Yosh ...**

**Isi titik2 di atas ...**

**A. Suka**

**B. Rindu**

**C. Cinta**

**D. Semua benar**

**Jiahhh pake ada pilihan ganda ...**

**Gpp biar ga jenuh...**

**Yeah segitu untuk chap kali ini...**

**I love you alll**

**Salam aisyaeva...**


	10. SP2 Chapter 10

**Warning**

**Special romantic chapter ... Just read and enjoy ...**

_Jika kita bicara tentang cinta, rindu, sayang atau apapun itu, kata mana yang ingin kau pilih?_

_Cinta, satu kata yang maha dasyat kekuatannya, maha daya yang membuatmu tidak ber-daya._

_Hal apa yang membuatmu buta?_

_Cinta atau nafsu?_

_Benarkah cinta itu buta, atau nafsu yang membutakan mata._

_Seperti tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalku sebelum kau mengenalku._

_Seperti tidak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhku sebelum kau menyentuh_ku.

**Secret Passion 2**

_Zrashh ..._

_Duarr ..._

_Pashh ..._

"Mati lampu?" gumam Hinata, baru saja dia sampai di rumah setelah berjalan-jalan bersama Shion, tidak buruk, hari ini dia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang bersama gadis pirang itu, sedikit melupakan kekalutan hati yang tengah di rasakannya. Hujan lebat disertai petir membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Menyalakan lighter di ponselnya, gadis itu membuat sedikit penerangan untuk mencari lampu lain yang bisa dia gunakan tanpa membutuhkan tenaga listrik.

Tok-tok ...

Sepertinya pintu di ketuk dengan tidak sabar, dengan pencahayaan seadanya Hinata melangkah bermaksud untuk membuka pintu.

Kriet...

"Hinata, Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, Sasuke menatapnya cemas.

"Suara petirnya sangat keras, apa kau tidak takut?" Pria itu bertanya lagi, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Paman, sedang apa? Bibi Sakura pasti akan curiga, sekarang kembalilah!" pinta Hinata, gadis itu bersuara pelan.

"Aku mencemaskanmu!" ucap Sasuke, dia menunjukkan ekspresi wajah kecewa.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bukan anak kecil, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya Hinata merasa terganggu karena dirinya.

"Hh, Baiklah, maafkan aku, sudah malam, istirahatlah!" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedang menghindariku, Hinata." Gadis itu terdiam, sejujurnya, benar sekali, dia sedang menghindari Sasuke, apa alasannya Hinata tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi, selamat malam!" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, sesungguhnya dia kecewa dengan sikap Hinata, apakah gadis itu menyesal atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, sejujurnya Sasuke berharap lebih dari hubungan tidak jelas mereka.

Tap-tap

Sasuke mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan kamar Hinata, kenapa semua menjadi rumit, bahkan lebih rumit dari sebelumnya.

"Paman, ..."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, suara gadis itu seperti gemerincik air sungai di pendengarannya, dia berbalik perlahan untuk menatap Hinata.

"Apakah tidak apa jika aku bicara jujur?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pada awalnya, aku sangat membencimu, Kau tahu itu, kan?" ucap Hinata, sebagai permulaan, Sasuke hanya mendengar dan terdiam.

"Tapi sebuah kejadian membuatku melihat dirimu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Aku melihatmu, sebagai seorang wanita aku tertarik padamu dan menginginkanmu."

"Tapi- ..."

"Jangan katakan apapun, Hinata!" potong Sasuke, gadis itu terdiam, dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan suka mendengar ungkapan hatinya, rasa sakit dia rasakan di dada, seharusnya dia tahu, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saling menguntungkan, tapi itu rencana awal, Hinata tidak kuasa menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Aku tahu, Kau merasa tertekan, aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu terlihat buruk di mata orang lain." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bukan gadis seperti itu, Kau gadis yang istimewa, Aku mengerti, seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih." lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memahami jika Kau ingin menghentikan semuanya."

Grebb...

Hinata merangkul Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan membuat pria itu terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat gadis itu mencium bibirnya sangat dalam. Beberapa menit Hinata mengecupnya, sungguh Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat ciuman gadis itu terlepas.

"Aku menghentikan ucapanmu dengan cara yang cantik." Gadis itu mengecup dan mengecup lagi, Sasuke terkekeh karena tingkah Hinata, bibirnya di eksploitasi bibir lembut gadis manis itu.

"Katakan padaku!" bisik Hinata, tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggang ramping yang masih berbalut celana jeans dan blouse putih. Jam tangan hitam melingkar di pergelangan kiri pria tersebut.

"Dengar Paman- ..." Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya, dan berbisik lebih mesra lagi.

"_I Love you,_ Aku cinta padamu!" Sasuke merasakan kecupan di leher dan di bahunya, pria itu terdiam, tapi ada satu rasa yang membuatnya bahagia, Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas dia belum pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Hinata- ..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu awal?" Pria itu bertanya tanpa melepas pelukan mereka berdua.

"Paman meragukanku?" bisik Hinata, dia mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak pantas mengucap cinta." Senyum terpatri di bibir Hinata tanpa di ketahui Sasuke.

"Dengarkan dan ikuti kata hatimu, Paman!" Sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di pipi kanan pria itu, rengkuhan tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"Kau selalu membuatku gila, Gadis nakal!" Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah? apa kau tidak menyadari, aku sudah gila lebih dulu karena dirimu!" jawab Hinata tepat di depan bibir Sasuke. Kurang dari satu senti bibir itu bensentuhan di bagian ujung.

"Jadi, kita berdua sudah gila?" tanya Sasuke yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke menerima semua perlakuan Hinata pada dirinya, gadis itu seperti sedang di mabuk cinta, ciumannya, sentuhannya, Sasuke suka karena itu sangat menyenangkan, seolah gadis itu akan menyerahkan hidupnya pada Sasuke seorang.

Lebih romantis dari pasangan yang baru jatuh cinta. Sangat murni dan tulus, bahkan tidak ada nafsu yang menguasai tubuh keduanya.

"Ahh, Hinata, Sayangku!" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Semua orang akan mengutuk diriku! Orang tuamu dan Naruto, mereka pasti membunuhku jika masih hidup." gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kurasakan hal ini saat aku sudah tidak pantas, Aku sudah tidak muda lagi, Sayang?" Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak melihat itu! yang kutahu, dadaku terasa berdebar saat mengingatmu," lirih Hinata, sebuah pengakuan dari gadis itu, apa boleh buat dia sudah jatuh hati pada Paman seksinya. Dia mengabaikan status dan usia Sasuke yang berbeda jauh dengannya.

Hinata bukan gadis lugu yang bisa menyimpan perasaan dan berpura-pura tegar, Hinata akan mengatakan semua yang dia sukai dan tidak disukainya. Dan dia juga ingin Sasuke menjadi miliknya seorang, gadis itu menyadari, ada rasa cemburu dan tidak rela kalau Sasuke di rebut orang lain.

Hap ...

Sasuke menggendong Hinata setelah mengunci pintu kamar, langkahnya pasti menuju tempat tidur gadis tersebut, merebahkan tubuh sang pemilik hati dengan penuh perasaan, malam ini dia ingin menghabiskan rasa rindu bersama gadis muda yang sudah membuatnya tidak waras.

Berciuman hingga pasokan udara sudah habis, tidak bosan bergumul di tempat tidur dengan sprei yang sudah kusut. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyatukan kembali tubuh yang di penuhi dengan hasrat.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Sasuke, tangan nakalnya sudah mendarat di dada Hinata yang terasa kencang di telapak tangannya.

Hinata mengubah posisi dengan dirinya yang berada di atas, gadis itu duduk tepat di bagian sensitif tubuh Sasuke, sehingga keintiman mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat Sasuke meringis.

"Aku ingin bertanya!" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya, Sasuke semakin gemas, namun hanya bisa menatap bibir merah gadisnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke dengan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Hinata yang sedang menggodanya.

"Saat kau memakan es krim, ..." Ada jeda, gadis itu tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kau akan langsung menghabiskanya, atau menunggu es krim itu meleleh dan kau menikmatinya secara perlahan." Jemari lentik Hinata menyusuri dua kancing yang terpasang di kaos putih berkerah milik Sasuke.

"Kuanggap itu pertanyaan untuk gaya permainan kita malam ini, Sayang." goda Sasuke, mereka tertawa pelan namun penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hmm, beri aku penawaran!" Sasuke semakin gemas pada tingkah gadis itu.

"Aku berikan hidupku, untukmu!" Hinata terdiam, jawaban Sasuke sangat tidak terduga.

"Mm, tentang es krim itu, Aku akan menunggunya meleleh karena kepanasan, lalu akan kujilat sampai habis."

_'Sial ...'_

Hinata kehilangan kata, pria itu benar-benar membuat dirinya hilang kendali, tanpa ragu dia melepas kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas pria seksi yang berada di bawahnya.

Berbagi nafas dalam satu hembusan, satu per satu penghalang di singkirkan dengan pasti, berguling di atas tempat tidur, tubuh Hinata yang berbalut pakaian dalam dimanjakan sentuhan Sasuke yang menggebu.

"Dengarkan aku! Kau hanya milikku, Sayang, jangan menyesal karena aku tidak akan melepasmu," bisik Sasuke sambil memberikan kecupan di telinga Hinata, gadis itu tersipu dengan tatapan yang sayu.

Sudah jelas, bagaimana hubungan mereka untuk ke depannya, saling menginginkan, dan saling membutuhkan, ungkapan dan pengakuan Hinata sudah cukup bagi Sasuke, menetapkan hatinya serta memilih satu kata yaitu cinta untuk gadis tersebut.

"Hhh, ahh, ..." Hinata mendesah merasakan nikmat sentuhan tangan besar Sasuke di area sensitif tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mencoba bersabar untuk tidak segera melakukan penitrasi.

"Rasanya sama seperti saat itu bukan?" bisik Sasuke, dia mengingat kembali dimana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak menyesal membawamu berkemah," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menghentikan permainan.

"Jangan menyiksaku, Sasuke!" jawab Hinata sambil meremas dada Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, huh?" goda Sasuke. Dia mengulum puncak dada Hinata dengan jari yang bermain di kewanitaan gadis itu.

"Aachh, Sasu- ..." Erangan Hinata terdengar frustrasi, Dia mengubah posisi, mengambil inisistif untuk memanjakan kejantanan Sasuke dengan cara yang disukai pria itu.

"Ahh, Sayang, ini luar biasa," desah Sasuke saat merasakan kuluman hangat dari mulut Hinata, hisapan dan decapan lidah gadis itu bermain pada kejantannya yang sudah terbangun dengan ukuran yang sempurna.

Dengan posisi terduduk Sasuke melakukan penistrasi, rasa nikmat dia rasakan saat dua tubuh mereka menyatu, desahan, erangan tertahan menjadi pemicu gairah yang ingin segera meledak.

Sasuke terus bergerak, menghujam sampai keringat keluar di setiap pori-pori kulitnya, di luar sana hujan deras dan terasa dingin, tapi berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan dua manusia yang sedang terbakar gairah.

"Ahh,_ I want to cum, honey_!" erang Sasuke menahan nikmat, sudah cukup lama dia menahan dengan membuat Hinata mencapai puncak lebih dulu. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengejang dan sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membendung cairan nikmat yang mendesak ingin segera pecah.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mencapai puncak sampai titik terdalam di tubuh gadisnya. Mereka kelelahan dan hanya bisa saling memeluk satu sama lain menikmati sisa kemesraan yang sudah sampai pada klimaksnya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Usapan lembut dirasakan Hinata di pipinya, gadis itu membuka mata dan menatap pada pria yang sedang mendekapnya.

"Kau masih lelah?" tanya Sasuke, pria itu mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu," ucap Sasuke kembali, Hinata tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu, apa kau bersedia?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu, Kau punya hak atas diriku," tambah Sasuke.

"Paman, Aku- ..."

"Dengarkan aku, kau berhak menolak jika tidak mau! Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikanmu milikku!" jelas Sasuke, iya pria itu menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak pantas untuk bermain terlebih pada gadis muda seperti Hinata.

"Sudah kukatakan, Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Paman!" Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke dan memberi kecupan kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu sangat bahagia, tapi apa kau bisa menungguku?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi selama dua minggu, untuk urusan bisnis. Setelah itu aku akan kembali hanya untukmu."

"Aku akan melamarmu." Hinata tersenyum namun ada genangan air mata di sudut netranya .

"Tapi, Bibi Sakura!" lirih Hinata, tentu dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati wanita itu.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, percayalah padaku, kalau dia tidak bisa menerima, Aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke, Hinata sangat menghargai niat baik Sasuke, gadis itu memahami bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemuas nafsu, hanya wanita bodoh yang menolak kebaikan paman seksinya.

Sasuke akan pergi untuk urusan bisnis, Hinata hanya perlu duduk manis menunggu kedatangannya, hanya dua minggu, itu bukanlah waktu yang lama, seperti yang Sasuke katakan pria itu akan membuatnya menjadi wanita yang bahagia.

Apa lagi yang dicari semua sudah di depan mata, Hinata mendapatkan semua yang para wanita inginkan, apa bedanya menikah dengan pria muda atau matang, Sasuke memberikan semua untuknya.

_'Benarkah Aku akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha?'_

Blush...

Wajah Hinata memanas, gadis itu merasa gugup membayangkan itu semua.

**Fin**

**Yeah ...**

**Kalau memang memungkinkan chap depan adalah last chap...**

**Aku ga bisa buat ff yang chapnya banyak... Segini aja udh nguras ideku ...**

**Mungkin bakatku cm di cerita pendek ... Ga nyinetron dirikuhh**

**Mudah"an kalian suka chap kali ini ...**

**I Love You All...**

**See next chap ...**

**Salam aisyaeva**


	11. SP2 Chapter 11

_Sasuke berjanji untuk kembali, tentu saja dia kembali, bahkan belum sampai dua minggu._

_'Jika kau ingin keluargamu selamat maka datanglah!'_

_Sebuah ancaman muncul datang dari nomer yang tidak dikenal, kenapa dia lengah, berapa banyak bodyguard yang dipekerjakan dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang mampu menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya._

_Beberapa gambar Hinata yang sedang terikat mereka kirimkan begitupun Sakura dan puterinya._

_Sial ..._

_Begitu bodohnya Sasuke, menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan Gaara dan Sasori di pesta peresmian perusahaan, mereka sudah memberi peringatan kepada dirinya._

_'Jangan sampai lengah, kita tahu siapa yang sedang kita hadapi!'_

_Cukup lama Sasuke bersembunyi, tapi laki-laki jahat Alexandr Ivanov berhasil menemukan dirinya bahkan keluarganya._

_Jika dia hidup seorang diri maka hal itu tidak akan jadi masalah, bahkan jika tubuhnya di cabik sekalipun Sasuke tidak akan peduli._

_Tapi sekarang semua berbeda, terlebih dia cemas kepada Hinata, selain karena janji atas cintanya, nyawa Hinata terancam karena dia adalah putri Hiashi Hyuga, musuh besar Alexandr Ivanov._

_'Kau harus membantuku, Kakashi!'_

_Terpaksa Sasuke meminta bantuan pada mantan leader-nya dulu, Sasori dan Gaara juga mungkin meminta bantuan pada pihak lain._

_Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan lagi setelah kematian sang sahabat yang mati di depan matanya._

_Tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin terjerumus kembali pada dunia gelap yang sudah merenggut semuanya, termasuk keluarga Hinata yang di lenyapkan dengan kejam._

**Secret Passion 2**

Brakk ...

Sasuke mendobrak pintu rumahnya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga, rahangnya mengeras serta tatapan tajam dari sorot matanya.

"_Wellcome back, Honey_!" Mata Sasuke menatap nyalang kepada wanita seksi berambut pirang.

"Ch, Dimana mereka?" Suara Sasuke sarat dengan kemarahan.

"Hmm, Kau terburu-buru, tenanglah mereka baik-baik saja!" wanita itu mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Sasuke, namun segera di tepis kasar oleh pria tersebut.

"Jangan bermain denganku, Tania!" geram Sasuke, ingin sekali dia mencekik leher mulus dan jenjang milik wanita itu, orang asing yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya satu minggu yang lalu. Jika saja Tania tidak di kawal beberapa orang berpakaian jam hitam, sudah pasti Sasuke akan menghabisinya.

Sasuke menyalahkan kecerobohannya karena lalai, dia lupa mencari tau identitas wanita asing itu yang sebenarnya.

"Namaku, Tania Careno Ivanov, apa kau ingat nama itu?" tanya Tania sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tadinya kupikir ini akan mudah, merayumu, mendapat yang kuinginkan untuk kuberikan pada suamiku, Alexandr Ivanov!" lanjut Tania, wanita itu duduk di sofa dengan menopang satu kakinya.

"Aku ikuti isterimu, Haruno, menjadi temannya dan masuk dalam kehidupanmu, tapi aku kecewa ternyata kalian sudah bercerai, dengan susah payah membujuknya supaya dia membawaku padamu _My Dear_ dan aku berhasil," ungkap Tania, wanita itu masih duduk dengan memperlihatkan setengah paha mulusnya yang berbalut rok ketat dan pendek.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku, Jalang!" tegas Sasuke.

"Ch, Jalang? Bukankah kau juga penyuka jalang?" Tania tertawa meremehkan.

"Oops, Aku lupa, sekarang kau sudah berubah, pedofil? Benar, kan?" Sasuke membulatkan mata.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Keponakan palsumu yang manja itu, Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sayang," ejek Tania sambil menyilang tangan di dada. "Caramu memperlakukan gadis itu sangat berbeda."

"Terima kasih, itu menunjukkan kelemahanmu, tidak kusangka, pesona mantan isterimu, Sakura, terkalahkan oleh gadis ingusan seperti dia." Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, Tania tidak terlihat gentar.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, Aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Tania!" teriak Sasuke.

Bugh ...

Sasuke menahan perutnya yang di hantam seseorang, sakit dan terasa sesak di ulu hati, Sasuke mendongak dan melihat pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Ch, pengecut!" umpat Sasuke pada seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Jordy Careno, pemuda yang mengaku sebagai keponakan Tania.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini." ucap pemuda itu, wajahnya mengeras seperti menahan amarah. Ternyata dia sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang, penipu sangat pintar bersandiwara.

"Kau tidak punya urusan denganku, Bocah Tengik!" umpat Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cih. Bangsat seperti dirimu tidak akan ingat dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan." Wajah Jordy memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat, Kau sudah membunuh Ayahku!" teriak Jordy, pemuda itu menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Ah. Jadi kau dendam karena itu? Pasti ayahmu seorang tidak berguna. Karena orang-orang yang kuhabisi adalah sampah masyarakat," cibir Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku. Anak muda," tambahnya.

Bugh...

Sasuke tersungkur, Jordy memukul tepat di ulu hatinya. Tania tertawa melihat adegan tersebut.

"Bangun. Sialan!" Jordy menginjakan satu kakinya di punggung Sasuke.

Srett ...

"Arghh ..." Pemuda berambut merah berteriak dengan menyentuh kaki kanannya. Seketika celana hitam yang kenakannya basah dengan darah dan sobek di bagian atas lututnya.

Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan saat semua orang lengah, entahlah para pengawal bodoh itu tidak memeriksa dirinya yang menyimpan benda tajam di balik kemeja dan jasnya.

_'Amatir'_

"Jordy!!" teriak Tania, wanita itu segera berdiri kemudian menghampiri keponakan nya.

Sasuke yang terlepas dari cekalan para pengawal dengan gerakan gesit menyerang mereka dan dalam sekejap keduanya terkapar. Perkelahian pun tidak bisa dihindarkan dengan pengawal yang lainnya.

Hap

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke menarik rambut Tania yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh darinya, sebilah belati yang dia gunakan untuk melukai Jordy, kini berpindah ke leher jenjang Tania. Sasuke kewalahan menghadapi para pengawal Tania yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

"Perintahkan mereka untuk mundur! Atau benda ini akan akan merobek tenggorokanmu!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang dingin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu!" jawab Tania, wanita itu bergerak ingin melepaskan diri.

"Kau membuatku kembali pada sifat hewanku. Jalang! Percayalah aku tidak segan memotong urat nyawamu," gertak Sasuke yang membuat wanita itu ketakutan.

"Katakan di mana mereka!" Tarikan di rambut Tania semakin keras sehingga wanita itu mendongak, sedangkan lehernya sudah tergores karena Sasuke menekan belati tersebut.

"Jika Kau tidak bicara. Maka aku akan memberimu kematian secara perlahan," Tania menelan ludah, para pengawal yang tersisa tidak berani mendekat karena ancaman Sasuke pada bos mereka sepertinya tidak main-main. Selain itu sebuah pistol kini mengancam tepat di kepalanya, sebelumnya Sasuke mengambil sebuah pistol dan menyimpan belatinya.

Tania mengisyaratkan para pengawalnya untuk mundur, sambil menahan perih di lehernya, dia masih berusaha untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Mereka ada di gudang penggilingan padi, Desa Konoha," ucap Tania, setelah Sasuke mendesaknya untuk mengatakan dimana keberadaan keluarganya.

Sasuke membawa Tania sebagai sandera, dan dia membawa wanita itu ke tempat yang di tuju, untuk memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan Tania Careno.

_'Sial ...'_

Kenapa Gaara dan Sasori belum muncul, serta Kakashi yang sudah diminta untuk membantunya juga belum melakukan tindakan apapun?

Apakah Sasuke harus bekerja sendiri? Ah tolonglah, untuk kali ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan dari teman-temannya.

**Secret Passion 2**

Pintu gerbang gudang penggilingan padi terbuka lebar, dengan suara gesekan yang tercipta saat pintu tersebut dibuka.

Sasuke masih menyeret Tania sebagai sandera, dengan begitu dia leluasa masuk tanpa keluar tenaga untuk melawan para pengawal yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan gelap yang dengan cahaya yang sangat minim.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Suara tepukan tangan di dengar Sasuke, di salah satu sudut ruangan, siluet seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat karena terhalang sebuah bayangan. Namun, tubuh tambunnya dikenali Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, pria tambun itu masih suka menghisap cerutu dengan bau yang membuat dada menjadi sesak.

Sasuke mendengar pria itu menyapa dengan bahasa kebangsaannya, pria setengah abad itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke yang masih setia mencekal Tania supaya tidak lepas.

"Sasuke, lepaskan _sweet heart_ Ku!" Pria itu berkata dengan suara yang memerintah.

"Tidak akan, sebelum Kau melepaskan keluargaku!" ancam Sasuke, ayolah pria seperti Alexandr Ivanov tidak akan bisa di ajak bernegosiasi, hanya ledakan senjata yang pria itu berikan sebagai jawaban.

Suara tawa pria Rusia menggema di gudang penggilingan padi, sebatang cerutu masih terselip di bibir hitamnya.

"Bocah ingusan, sudah menjadi macan rupanya," ejek si tambun, "ahh, baiklah, bawa wanita itu kesini!" perintah Alex pada anak buahnya.

Brak

Brak

"Sasukeee!!" Suara seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, sebuah pintu di belakang Alex terbuka, seorang pengawal membawa Sakura dengan tangan terikat.

Jantung Sasuke terasa mencelos, hanya Sakura? Lalu mana Hinata dan Eri, kemarahan memuncak dalam dada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa, Sasuke?" Pria tambun Alex kembali mengejeknya, dapat Sasuke lihat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan, paling tidak wanita itu tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Mm, gadis lain akan kubawa setelah kita melakukan pertukaran," ucap Alex sambil merangkul pundak Sakura "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, bukan?"

Brak

Brak

"Pamaaan!"

Pintu tadi kembali terbuka, gadis kecil keluar bersama satu orang pengawal lainnya, Eri segera memeluk ibunya, gadis itu menangis setelah bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Bebaskan mereka!" Geraman keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tapi dia bisa bernapas lega, ibu dan anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Berikan apa yang kumau! Kalau tidak, gadis itu tidak akan pernah Kau lihat lagi untuk selamanya," ancam Alex dan sekarang tatapannya berubah serius.

_'Tidak, Hinata bertahanlah, kumohon!'_

Sasuke sangat khawatir pada Hinata, gadis itu adalah penyemangat hidupnya untuk saat ini, selain itu dia punya janji pada Naruto untuk menjaga keluarganya.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus mengulur waktu demi menunggu bantuan datang, bukan hal yang bijak jika dia melawan sendiri Alex dan anak buahnya yang berjumlah sangat banyak, kecuali jika dia ingin mati konyol di tangan para mafia tersebut.

"Kubebaskan jalangmu, dengan syarat Kau juga membiarkanku melihat gadis itu!" Sasuke memberikan penawaran pada Alex, hanya untuk melihat gadisnya baik-baik saja.

Alex tampak berpikir dan dia menyetujui pada akhirnya, seorang anak buah diperintahkan kembali untuk membawa Hinata.

Gemuruh di dada Sasuke semakin menjadi, rasa sakit menjalar dihatinya. Saat pintu kembali terbuka dengan membawa bayangan seseorang yang Sasuke rindukan.

_'Hinata ...'_

Hinata tidak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah kursi roda, tangan dan kakinya terikat, tidak hanya itu wajahnya lebam dan memar di beberapa bagian.

_'Kejam sekali.'_

Emosi Sasuke tersulut, dia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapa saja yang sudah membuat Hinata menderita.

"Berikan padaku pencetak uangnya, beserta semua barang-barangku, dan Aku akan kembalikan keluargamu," ucap Alex, pria tambun itu kembali bernegosiasi.

"Sejujurnya Aku tidak peduli jika Kau membunuh sweet heart ku, karena wanita jalang itu tidak berguna bagiku," ucap Alex, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

Bruk

Dor

Dor

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Tania ke arah Alex, sehingga si tambun itu kewalahan dan terjatuh, tidak berhenti sampai di situ Sasuke menembak kaki si tambun dan juga beberapa pengawal lainnya.

Beberapa pria muncul dari luar tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Sasuke menodongkan pistol tepat di kepala Alex. Pria tambun itu meringis menahan sakit dan panas di kedua kakinya.

"Cih, ini terlalu mudah bagiku, sebenarnya Aku bisa saja langsung melenyapkanmu, hanya dengan satu peluru saja," ucap Sasuke, dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Cih, Hahahaha ..." Alex tertawa keras seolah yang dikatakan Sasuke hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Kau pikir Aku sebodoh itu, _my sweet heart_ sudah mengatakan semua kepadaku, termasuk rahasiamu dengan putri dari musuh besarku, Hiashi Hyuga," ejek Alex.

"Jika Aku menjadi dirimu, maka akan kuselamatkan gadis itu lebih dulu, setelah racun yang kuberikan menyebar di tubuhnya, maka bisa saja Dia akan segera, Pssshh, mati," tambah si tambun, amarah Sasuke memuncak terlebih setelah melihat Tania yang tersungkur masih sempat memperlihatkan jam tangan yang dipakainya pada Sasuke.

Dor ...

Dor ...

Sasuke kehilangan akal dan menembak Alex tepat di perutnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya lagi. Namun, kemarahannya akan keselamatan Hinata tersulut saat mendengar ucapan si tambun.

Brak ...

Di saat yang sama, para tim dari kepolisian mendobrak paksa pintu besi gudang, Gaara dan Sasori bahkan mantan Leader Hatake Kakashi juga ada dan bertarung dengan anak buah Alex dan berhasil melumpuhkan mereka.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada gadis yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas kursi roda, dapat Sasuke lihat Sakura yang berusaha membuka ikatan gadis tersebut.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, dadanya terasa begitu sakit, Hinatanya telah di racuni, Sasuke takut akan kehilangan gadis itu.

"Hinata," lirih Sasuke, dengan segera dia memeluk Hinata dan membawa gadis itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Kita harus segera membawanya, mereka meracuninya," ucap Sakura, satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Pria itu sangat terluka.

"Tania ... Tania yang melakukannya, tiga jam yang lalu," tambah Sakura, wanita itu terisak.

"Tolonglah! Sakura!" Sasuke memohon pada Sakura, wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Sakura mengernyit karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mempertanyakan itu semua.

"Uhuk ..." Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat Hinata terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, Ayo cepat!" Dalam setengah kesadaran, Sasuke mendengar Kakashi berteriak dan memerintahnya. Tanpa peduli hal lain, dia segera menggendong Hinata dan membawanya.

Mungkin harapan Sasuke semakin menipis, apakah dia akan kehilangan Hinata? Dia sudah banyak kehilangan, dan Hinata adalah harapan terakhir dalam hidupnya, gadis itu sudah membuat dirinya berharga.

_'Maafkan Aku, Sayang!'_

_'Bertahanlah, untukku!'_

**Tbc**

**Duh chapter ini adalah chap terlama update ...**

**Maaf aku ga bisa buat scene action ... jadi aku bingung mau nentuin endingnya ky gimana**

**Ini asli gaje banget ...**

**Dan kayanya masih ada satu chap lagi ... tadinya chap ini adalah yang terakhir tapi ternyata ga bisa ...**

**Gomenasai**

**Di chap depan mungkin ada flashback yaa ...**

**See u next chap**

**Salam Aisya-Eva**


	12. SP2 Chapter 12

_'I see forgiveness.'_

_'I see the truth.'_

_'You love me for who i am.'_

_'Like the star hold the moon.'_

_'Right there where they belong.'_

_'And i know i'm not alone.'_

**Secret Passion 2**

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menghancurkan benda apa saja saat ini, atau menghajar seseorang sampai babak belur. Kemarahan dan rasa khawatir bercampur dalam rongga dadanya, mereka berlomba untuk menghancurkan pemikiran rasional Sasuke saat pria itu merasa tidak sabar karena Hinatanya terlambat mendapat pertolongan.

Hampir saja Sasuke mencekik seorang dokter, hanya karena sang dokter muda terlalu banyak berbicara, tanpa mendahulukan keselamatan pasien. Mungkin jika keadaan tidak mendesak Sasuke masih bisa bersabar. Tetapi, dokter sialan itu malah menanyakan kenapa Hinata bisa terkena racun.

_'Dokter konyol dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.'_

Berulang kali Sasuke mengatakan, Hinata sudah diracuni, tapi dokter itu berasumsi bahwa Hinata mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

_'Rupanya, Kau memang mencari mati, Dokter sialan.'_

Setelah menunjukkan kekuasaan, tentang siapa Sasuke yang seorang pengusaha terkenal, dan juga menunjukkan sebuah senjata tepat di kepala sang dokter, barulah pria berjubah putih itu mau bekerja sama.

_'Sial ...'_

Ratusan kali Sasuke mengumpat atas ketidak berdayaan dirinya untuk melindungi seseorang yang begitu dia cintai. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apakah gadis itu bisa bertahan setelah racun penghancur itu menggerogoti setiap bagian tubuhnya?

Racun itu mungkin bekerja lambat, tetapi bisa saja mematikan karena telat ditangani, belum lagi semua perkataan Sakura yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ucapan mantan istrinya yang menusuk sampai titik terdalam di hati Sasuke. Perkataan wanita itu seperti pukulan tak kasat mata yang menghantam perasaannya.

**Flasback**

_Sesaat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke dengan pihak rumah sakit, wanita itu menuntut sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata._

_Sakura sangat terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan kejujuran tentang perasaannya pada Hinata._

_"Ya Tuhan, apa Kau sudah gila, Sasuke?"_

_"Bagaimana bisa Kau lakukan ini pada Hinata?"_

_"Bagaimana bisa Kau mengkhianati Naruto, Aku dan orang tua Hinata?"_

_"Tega sekali, Hinata lebih pantas untuk menjadi puterimu!"_

_Amarah Sakura memuncak, dia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menimpa Hinata, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah memaksa gadis itu._

_"Aku menyesal sudah meninggalkan Hinata dengan orang sepertimu."_

_"Sekarang lihatlah, Dia menderita karena dirimu."_

_"Dan Aku merasa bodoh, Aku orang terdekatnya tapi tidak tahu apapun. Sedangkan Tania, jalang itu bisa menebak dalam waktu yang singkat."_

_"Apakah ini balasan untuk rasa benci Hinata kepadamu di masa lalu?"_

_"Kau sudah memanfaatkan gadis itu."_

_Sasuke bersumpah, tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun untuk menyakiti Hinata, terlebih membalas dendam atas rasa benci Hinata di masa lalu. Sungguh dia mencintai gadis itu setulus hatinya._

_Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya sudah membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Itu benar, Hinata menderita karena dirinya. Musuh lama yang sudah menunggu untuk menerkam, akhirnya menemukan umpan untuk menghancurkan jiwa dan raganya_.

**Flashback end**

**Secret Passion 2**

Sudah lebih dari enam jam, Sasuke belum bisa menemui Hinata, para tim medis butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan semua racun yang menyebar di tubuh gadis itu. Entah racun apa yang mereka berikan, yang jelas pengedar obat-obatan seperti mereka pasti punya seorang ahli untuk meracik racun tersebut.

Sasuke hanya berharap, Hinata bisa melewati masa kritisnya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan tidak ada ketenangan dan rasa nyaman dalam semua posisi tubuhnya.

Semua terasa salah, bahkan rasa cintanya pada Hinata juga salah.

_'Both of us were dreamers.'_

_'Young love in the sun'_

_'Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you.'_

_'We'd only just begun.'_

Cinta Hinata seperti penyelamat bagi jiwa rapuh Sasuke selama ini, mereka baru saja memulai, mereka berdua hanya pemimpi, dan berpikir semua akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala.

Cinta muda Hinata membakar impian Sasuke. Angan pria itu terbang dan sekarang terhempas dengan keras, begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa dia begitu egois dan tidak memikirkan masa depan Hinata?

"Sebaiknya Kau pulang, ganti bajumu yang sudah bau itu!" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian, saat mendengar suara seorang pria, kursi tunggu rumah sakit berderit menahan beban saat pria berambut putih duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Sensei_ ..." sapa Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan, tatapannya kembali tertuju pada lantai, yang sepertinya jauh lebih menarik.

"Kau belum mandi dan tidur, istirahatlah di rumah! Gadis kecil itu biar kami yang menjaganya," ucap Kakashi, dia menepuk pundak Sasuke.

_'Gadis kecil?'_

Kenapa perkataan sekecil itupun bisa menohok hati Sasuke, apakah dosa jika mencintai seseorang yang usianya berdeda jauh dengan dirinya? Kenapa kisah cintanya selalu rumit.

Selain menjadi anak buangan orang tuanya di masa lalu, Sasuke juga tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari siapapun, kecuali dari sahabat dekatnya.

Namun, perasaan Hinata yang tulus juga tidak bisa diraihnya, karena dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Hinata lebih pantas dengan orang yang sederajat dengannya.

"Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun aku mengenalmu. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke kembali melirik pada Kakashi. "Sepertinya sebuah berita cepat sekali menyebar," ucapnya dengan dengan senyum pahit, tentu dia yang sangat peka, mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan mantan seniornya.

"Hm, kita sama-sama tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta, jadi aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentang itu," ujar Kakashi disertai tawa kecil, jelas itu ejekan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan satu hal, ini bukan karena sebuah berita. Sepertinya naluriku masih tajam, Aku melihat kekalutanmu, Sasuke." Kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa, dia tahu hal itu, Kakashi bisa menebak dalam satu kali tatapan. Apa dirinya begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku mengerti, tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan hati, sekuat apapun kau menyangkal. Tetapi terkadang hati juga melakukan kesalahan. Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia selalu memilih orang yang salah," papar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sasuke terluka mendengar ucapan itu, tapi semua benar, ternyata dirinya bersalah karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak tepat.

Dia tidak berhak untuk mencintai Hinata yang lebih pantas dia anggap seperti keponakan atau bahkan putrinya sendiri.

"Untuk saat ini, Aku hanya berharap dia akan sembuh dan selamat, itu saja," jujur Sasuke, entah untuk kedepannya seperti apa Sasuke tidak tahu.

Padahal janji manisnya pada Hinata sudah dia genggam begitu erat dan tidak akan dia lepaskan, tapi realita memaksanya untuk melepas itu semua.

**Secret Passion 2**

_'Aku tidak tahu, Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sayang.'_

_'Kau juga tahu, seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu.'_

_'Aku merasa sangat malu, sungguh.'_

_'Maaf, karena Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan parasaanku ini.'_

_'Seharusnya Aku menjagamu sepenuh jiwaku.'_

_'Aku tidak ingin Kau menderita. Kau pantas bahagia.'_

_'Berjanjilah, berjanjilah padaku Kau akan selalu tersenyum.'_

_'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.'_

...

Kelopak mata dengan bulu yang lentik terbuka dan mengerjap. Mata bening dan sayu Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Gadis itu melihat dan memindai seluruh ruangan yang berbau khas.

"Hinata! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," seru Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hinata masih terdiam, mungkin kesadarannya belum kembali seutuhnya.

"Paman," lirih gadis itu, Sakura terdiam dan hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia berusaha memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata, walaupun bukan dirinya yang bertugas untuk menangani gadis itu, tapi apa salahnya jika dia memastikan kesehatan Hinata.

"Bibi, apa yang terjadi?" Sepertinya pengaruh obat masih dirasakan Hinata. Dia memijat kepalanya.

"Bibi akan panggil dokter," ucap Sakura kemudian menekan sebuah tombol, tidak lama setelahnya seorang dokter dan asistennya masuk ke kamar pasien yang ditempati Hinata.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Kami akan memeriksanya," ucap dokter wanita yang baru saja datang. Sakura segera keluar dan menunggu hasilnya.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Sakura melirik pada sumber suara. Saat ini dia ditemani teman lama mendiang suami dan mantan suaminya. Gaara dan Sasori.

"Dia sudah sadar," jawab Sakura pada kedua pria tersebut.

"Syukurlah," kata Gaara dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian melihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, sejak dua hari yang lalu sampai sekarang, dia belum bertemu dengan pria itu.

Sasori dan Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kami belum bertemu lagi dengannya," jawab Gaara.

"Kami terlalu sibuk memberi keterangan pada pihak kepolisian," tambah Sasori.

"Padahal divisi investigasi ingin mendengar keterangan dari Sasuke juga," ucap Gaara.

"Kami tahu pertengkaranmu dengan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu." Kali ini Sasori yang berbicara.

"Kami juga mendengar semuanya. Sebagai sahabat Sasuke, baru kali ini kami melihat dia begitu putus asa," tambah si pria babyface.

"Apa mungkin dia menghilang? Ya Tuhan ini salahku, mungkin perkataanku sangat keterlaluan," sesal Sakura, wanita itu tampak gelisah.

"Hinata menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?" tanya Sakura seolah meminta pendapat pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata, itu yang kulihat. Dia bukan pengecut yang akan melarikan diri. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang mencari ketenangan," ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk, semoga yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar.

Sakura juga menyadari tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata yang berbeda, tatapan yang tidak pernah Sasuke tujukan kepada dirinya saat masih terikat pernikahan dulu.

Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke menunjukkan sisi lemah dirinya yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihat orang lain.

_'Sedalam itukah cinta Sasuke untuk Hinata?'_

Masalahnya usia mereka sangat berbeda jauh, Hinata akan menjadi bahan cemooh orang lain karena mencintai pria yang sudah berumur, selain itu status Sasuke yang pernah menjadi suami Sakura juga menjadi pertimbangan. Orang lain akan menganggap Hinata sebagai perusak rumah tangga keluarganya sendiri.

**Secret Passion 2**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, bayangannya masih begitu jelas, Sasuke berbisik di telinganya dengan nada yang putus asa. Bahkan masih terasa lembut kecupan Sasuke di kening yang membuat dia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Saat membuka mata dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya, padahal usapan tangan pria itu di rambut panjangnya terasa begitu nyata.

"Paman, Kau ada di mana?" lirih Hinata, dalam batinnya.

Berkali-kali dia menanyakan pada Sakura tentang keberadaan Sasuke, tapi wanita itu bungkam dan mengatakan tidak tahu kemana Sasuke pergi.

Hinata sangat membutuhkan Sasuke saat ini, mungkinkah Sasuke pergi untuk selamanya?

Tidak mungkin, gadis itu masih berpikiran positif serta masih berharap Sasuke akan kembali. Pria itu hanya tidak ingin membahayakan hidup keluarganya lagi.

Dan Hinata yakin Sasuke menghilang bukan karena meninggalkannya. Sebaliknya pria itu ingin melindungi apa yang dia sayangi dan cintai.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggumu, Paman."

**To be continue**

**Gimana ini, makin kesini makin buat aku pusing ...**

**Chap depan baru last chap ... gomen ...**

**Aku selalu frustrasi di bagian ending ... gimana donk ...**

**Jadi ga pede buat up**

**Yosh ... semoga kalian suka ...**

**I love you always ...**

**See u next chap**

**Salam aisyaeva ...**


	13. SP2 Chapter 13

_Ya, aku masih ingat_

_Setiap kata yang kau bisikkan_

_Sentuhan kulitmu berikan kehidupan dari dalamnya_

_Seperti lagu cinta yang kudengar_

_Yang terlepas dari genggaman_

_Bagai pasir waktu_

_Setiap janji yang dibuat_

_Setiap kenangan yang tersimpan_

_Selalu terbayang di pikiranku_

**Secret Passion 2**

Mungkin Hinata tidak bisa dan belum menemukan Sasuke. Tetapi buket bunga yang dia terima setiap harinya dari seorang kurir, membuktikan bahwa pria itu tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkanya. Sebaliknya, dia tetap mengawasi dan melindungi Hinata dengan caranya sendiri.

Hinata hanya berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa rindunya terasa begitu menyiksa. Saat dia membutuhkan Sasuke, pria itu justru menghilang secara wujud, tetapi perhatian dan kasih sayangnya tidak pernah lenyap.

Entahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaan seseorang yang dimabuk cinta. Hinata jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada Sasuke. Setelah keinginannya yang hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat kepada pria dewasa itu, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih dalam.

Hinata ingin memiliki Sasuke untuk dirinya, secara utuh, bukan hanya tubuh, tetapi hati, cinta dan semua tentang Sasuke. Dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan saat itu hanya berakhir dengan menuntaskan hasrat.

Sekali lagi Hinata ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Hati kecilnya meraung ingin segera terbebas dari belenggu yang merantai dengan rasa rindu yang seolah mencekiknya.

Cinta punya batasan waktu, percayalah semua itu benar adanya. Tidak ada cinta yang abadi, tetapi hal yang abadi di dunia adalah cinta.

Sangat membingungkan, seringkali para pengembara cinta tidak tahu kemana tujuan mereka, sehingga terkadang tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tersesat dan berakhir dengan kepahitan.

"Aku mengerti, jika cintamu pudar, itu karena diriku punya kekurangan," gumam Hinata, sambil menyentuh kelopak bunga mawar putih yang baru saja diterimanya dari seorang kurir.

"Aku baru memulai perasaan ini, dan aku tidak tahu kapan batas rasa cintaku akan datang." Hinata membuang nafas secara halus. Tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat untuk menghilangkan kegundahannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi?" lirih Hinata. Dia mengusap kartu ucapan yang masih tertutup. Dia tahu isinya pasti sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf dari Sasuke yang selalu dia terima bersamaan dengan bunga yang dikirim pria itu.

Hampir semua kartu hanya tertulis kata 'Maaf' tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Hinata hanya takut kehilangan kesabaran untuk menunggu Sasuke, bagaimana jika pria itu tidak kembali lagi.

Hinata membuka kartu, seperti biasa dia berharap ada tulisan lain yang berubah. Selalu ada harapan setiap kali dia membuka kartu yang Sasuke kirimkan, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Eh?" Mata Hinata membulat menunjukkan binar berbeda pada sorot mata beningnya. Senyum yang semula tipis semakin mengembang bersamaan dengan tiap kata yang dia baca.

"Bodoh," ejek Hinata, tetapi satu tetes air mata keluar dari manik mutiaranya.

_Bahagia selamanya_

_Aku akan menunggu itu_

_Hidup selamanya_

_Untuk mencari belahan jiwa_

_Kembali di mana aku sekarang berada_

_Apakah ini semua hanya mimpi belaka?_

_Perasaan yang terungkap tak kan pernah hilang_

_Dan rahasia itu akan aman bersamaku_

Secret Passion 2

"Hinata, apa Sasuke sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Sakura, sejak Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Sasuke.

"Belum," jawab Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bibi merasa sangat malu, Sasuke pergi karena ucapanku. Ini rumahnya, kenapa dia harus pergi?" ucap Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tenanglah, Bibi. Dia pasti kembali," ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Paman sangat menyayangi kita, jadi percayalah padanya," tambah gadis itu, Sakura menatap Hinata, sikap gadis itu berubah drastis, dia tidak seperti Hinata yang manja dan suka merajuk, gadis itu seperti berubah menjadi orang lain.

"Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku! Apa kau merasa kecewa padaku?" Sakura balik meremas tangan Hinata, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata terlihat bersedih.

"Bibi ini bicara apa? Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah sehat. Bibi lihat, 'kan?" jelas Hinata sambil menunjukkan gestur tubuh seolah dirinya gadis paling sehat di dunia.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hinata! Ap-apa, kau mencintai Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya ragu dan perkataanya itu membuat Hinata bungkam dan terlihat begitu terluka.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua dari Sasuke. Hubungan kalian, da-dan perasaan Sasuke terhadapmu," ucap Sakura, dia begitu gugup untuk bertanya langsung pada Hinata. Gadis itu membulatkan mata mungkin dia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa tahu semuanya.

"Bibi, ak-aku- ..." gugup Hinata.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk merebutnya dari Bibi." Hinata terlihat sedih, dia ingat bagaimana awal hubungannya dengan Sasuke, saat pria itu masih terikat tali pernikahan dengan Sakura.

"Jangan begitu. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mencintaiku." Sakura berkata lembut.

"Aku benar- benar tidak percaya, kalian jatuh cinta. Padahal usiamu terlalu muda untuk mencintai pria dewasa seperti dia."

"Kau harus menemukannya, Hinata! Seret dia, dan aku akan memukulinya sampai babak belur. Beraninya dia pergi meninggalkanmu." Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Akan kulakukan itu untuk Bibi. Saat aku membawanya pulang pastikan Bibi memukul kepalanya."

"Lagipula, sepertinya aku tahu di mana dia berada," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Wah! Benarkah? Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rahasia ..." Sakura berdecak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Secret Passion 2

Setelah melalui pergolakan batin, antara tetap tinggal dan pergi dari kehidupan Hinata, pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk menenangkan diri.

Pengecut ...

Iya dia seperti pengecut yang melarikan diri dari masalah. Tidak dia bukan pengecut, Sasuke membulatkan tekad untuk kembali walau apapun yang akan terjadi.

Hari ini Sasuke akan kembali hanya untuk mendapatkan Hinatanya. Apakah gadis itu masih menginginkannya? Atau sebaliknya? Hinata akan membenci dan mengusirnya.

...

Sasuke mematung, pandangannya kosong. Saat tiba di rumah, dia dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Para penjaga mengatakan Hinata pergi untuk tinggal bersama Sakura.

Itu kesalahannya, kenapa dia melarikan diri? Sesal menyeruak dalam dada. Dia pria bodoh yang sudah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke merasakan hidupnya semakin dingin, kesepian itu yang dia rasakan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sekarang dia tidak punya siapapun lagi, orang-orang yang disayanginya sudah pergi meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

Dia kira Hinata masih berada di rumah, saat salah seorang penjaga kepercayaanya memberi tahukan Hinata akan segera pergi bersama Sakura. Ternyata dia terlambat, keluarga dan wanitanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

'Haha ...'

Sasuke bersumpah mendengar suara tawa Hinata, suara itu begitu jelas seolah mengejeknya yang sedang kesepian.

'Haha ...'

Sasuke menyusuri seisi rumah, membuka semua pintu ruangan yang berada di rumahnya. Nihil semua kosong tanpa ada seorang pun di tempat tersebut.

Mungkinkah Sasuke berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan Hinata. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka satu pintu terakhir, sebuah pintu yang biasa digunakan Hinata untuk melakukan semua aktivitasnya.

'Hinata ...'

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, sebuah pigura dengan foto yang cukup besar menggantung pada dinding. Gambar seorang gadis yang begitu dia rindukan tercetak di sana.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sasuke, tangan kanannya mengusap foto tersebut.

"Ini salahku, Hinata! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kemana aku harus mencarimu?"

Kamar Hinata kosong tanpa ada si pemilik, Sasuke menyesal telah pergi. Gejolak hatinya meradang, dia merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya.

...

"Apa Paman sudah selesai bertapa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dengan cepat, lehernya terasa sakit karena gerakan itu terlalu cepat.

"Lama sekali kau pergi!"

Dari arah pintu yang tadi dia lewati, Sasuke menatap dan mengikuti gerak tubuh yang mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis yang dia rindukan berjalan menghampirinya. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir gadis itu.

Sasuke mematung, gadis yang dia anggap menghilang ternyata ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak percaya namun dadanya terasa menghangat.

"Sebenarnya jika kau tidak kembali, itu bukan masalah untukku. Karena aku bisa mencari orang lain," ucap Hinata, dia menggoda Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kalau mau, di luaran sana masih banyak wanita yang menunggumu, Paman." Hinata berbalik, tetapi terhenti karena Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

Ini sudah benar, Sasuke merasa degupan jantungnya yang bertalu. Dia tidak ingin lagi Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?" bisik Sasuke. Deru nafasnya sarat keputusasaan. Dia membalikan tubuh Hinata, kurang dari satu detik tubuh gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf. Aku memang orang yang bodoh. Aku sudah meragukan cintamu, Hinata." Sasuke meremas lembut rambut Hinata. Hal itu seperti luapan emosinya yang dia simpan selama beberapa minggu.

"Kau pembohong!" Hinata berucap pelan. Sasuke segera melepas pelukan guna melihat wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti ucapan Hinata. Pembohong apa? Dia tidak berbohong tentang rasa rindunya.

"Jika itu benar, kenapa kau diam saja? Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" gerutu Hinata sambil mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain.

Greb ...

"Kyaa ..." Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memangku tubuhnya sehingga posisinya lebih tinggi dari pria itu.

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu, Hinata!" Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bilang itu dua minggu, tetapi ini sudah dua bulan berlalu," jawab Hinata dengan lembut," bisa turunkan aku? Tubuhku berat."

"Kenapa? Apa kau berbadan dua?" Hinata membulatkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis itu segera meronta dan Sasuke menurunkannya dengan perlahan.

"Bicaramu sembarangan!" ketus Hinata.

"Jadi kau tidak begitu? Sayang sekali," canda Sasuke.

"Hey, kau memang mesum!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika itu terjadi. Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman saat kita- ..."

"Hey, hentikan!!!" Hinata menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke.

"Bukannya merasa bersalah, malah bicara tentang yang bukan-bukan," ucap Hinata kembali.

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Gadis itu terkesiap dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu ratu di istanaku. Bisakah kau hapus perbedaan kita. Aku sangat tulus dengan perasaan ini" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus.

"Masih pantaskah pria seperti diriku berharap?" Air mata Hinata akhirnya menetes. Setelah semua yang mereka lewati, Sasuke berhak merasa bahagia. Pria itu selalu kesepian, selama ini dia bertahan dengan topeng dan tubuh sebatang karanya di dunia.

"Paman. Apa aku pernah menolakmu?" tangis Hinata. Rasa haru dirasakan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gadis Kecil!" Sasuke memeluk kemudian mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Biasanya Hinata akan marah disebut gadis kecil, tetapi kali ini hanya isakan yang Sasuke dengar.

"Sasuke- ..." Hinata menangis, apalagi yang dia harapkan? Dia sudah mendapatkan pria itu seutuhnya. Hubungan mereka mungkin salah pada awalnya, tetapi mereka diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya.

"Maukah kau mendampingi hidupku, Hinata? Memberi warna pada hidupku ini?" bisik Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Bibi Sakura ingin memukul kepalamu karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit," ucap Hinata saat pelukan mereka terurai.

"Pukul saja, ini memang salahku, maaf. Dan setelahnya kau yang akan berikan hadiah untukku." Senyum jahil terlihat di bibir Sasuke. Hinata menelan ludah, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"If that's oke with you." Bisikan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Bersiaplah, akan kujadikan kau nyonya Uchiha yang paling bahagia!"

...

Ucapan Sasuke sudah dibuktikan, mereka menikah pada akhirnya. Pesta mewah yang dihadiri para sahabat dan beberapa kolega bisnis.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada sebagian orang yang mencibir. Mungkin mereka tidak mengira pada pernikahan beda usia yang sedikit mencolok.

Sebelum menikah dia memang menerima sebuah pukulan dari Sakura. Dia terima, anggap saja itu hukuman atas perbuatan di masa lalu. Pukulan yang mewakili Naruto bahkan orang tua Hinata. Dia tidak menyesal mencintai Hinata, karena dia menemukan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dengan gadis itu.

Secret Passion 2

Sasuke bermanja di pangkuan Hinata. Berada di gazebo taman rumah yang cukup luas, tidak ada yang mengganggu karena penjaga berada di luar. Sakura sudah pindah kembali bersama putrinya Eri.

Hinata membaca novel, sesekali tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya setia memegang novel yang terbuka.

Sasuke merasa hidupnya sempurna. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan hidupnya begitu berarti. Rasa nyaman dan bahagia sedang dia rasakan bersama sang isteri yang begitu muda dan cantik.

"Hmm ..." Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sepertinya dia begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sang isteri muda.

"Sayang. Tidakkah aku lebih mempesona dari novel itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang terpejam. Hinata melihat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kukira kau tidur," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tawa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika isteriku lebih tertarik pada lembaran kertas daripada diriku," ucap Sasuke masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Mm ... apa kau juga tidak menyadari pengorbananku? Kaki ku juga mati rasa karena menahan kepalamu yang berat. Jadi kurasa itu impas." Perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke membuka mata.

"Ini kan hari special. Apa tidak boleh aku bermanja pada mantan kekasihku," gerutu Sasuke.

Hinata menutup novel dan mendelik, "Mantan?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Iya, karena kau isteriku sekarang." Mulut Hinata yang hendak protes tertutup kembali.

"Dari pada menghabiskan waktu dengan pesta pora di luar sana, lebih baik aku bersamamu saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku berharap ada sesuatu yang special untukku hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Hinata singkat.

"Ck ..." Sasuke berdecak karena sikap acuh istrinya. Dia menutup matanya kembali dan tidak menyadari Hinata sedang menahan tawa.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah?" tanya Hinata.

"Dua bulan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sudah punya segalanya, mau apalagi?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab malas.

"Ayolah, kau bisa menebaknya lebih baik lagi," goda Hinata.

"Bayi," jawab Sasuke asal. Matanya masih terpejam. Dia tidak mendengar suara istrinya lagi. Sasuke membuka mata.

"Hey, kenapa diam? Telingaku masih kosong dan ingin mendengar ocehanmu. Ayo bicara lagi. Aku suka mendengar suaramu." Hinata terdiam, tetapi dengan segera dia menyimpan novel dengan judul 'White Rose' di atas meja di samping lantai bambu gazebo.

Dia menarik kepala Sasuke dan membuat telinga pria itu menempel di perutnya.

"Dengar saja! Kau akan suka mendengar suaranya daripada suaraku!" perintah Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia merasakan perut Hinata yang hangat, tidak ada suara apapun, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke percaya pada ucapan Hinata.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mengusap perut Hinata setelah dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada getaran dalam hatinya. Atensinya berpindah pada wajah Hinata yang sedang mengulum senyum.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku istirahat selama dua bulan ini. Jadi begini akibatnya," ucap Hinata dengan suara kesal tetapi wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Hinata! Ya Tuhan. Apa aku bermimpi? Jangan bercanda, kau tidak tahu ini sangat penting bagiku?" rajuk Sasuke.

"Hampir setiap malam kau menanam benih, kau lupa, ya?" kesal Hinata, dia marah pada Sasuke, "kalau tidak mau, ya sudah."

"Hey, aku hanya tidak percaya. Apa pria sepertiku masih bisa memiliki keturunan? Ini sangat luar biasa." Sasuke tertawa dengan mata yang berkaca. Dia sangat bahagia.

"Omong kosong. Tidak hanya satu, tapi kau memberiku dua janin," tukas Hinata juga dengan tawa haru.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Bahu Hinata basah karena pria itu menangis haru. Dia merasa sempurna sekarang. Dia berterima kasih pada Hinata yang sudah membuatnya merasa berarti.

"Aku tidak ingin cepat tua, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, Hinata. Terima kasih."

Cinta memang tak bersyarat. Tua atau muda, kaya atau miskin. Ataukah cinta itu buta? Mungkin saja. Seperti dewi keadilan yang matanya tertutup, mereka tidak memilih untuk menjatuhkan sanksi kepada siapapun.

Ada begitu banyak cerita cinta. Kisah mana yang kau milikki? Terkadang cinta membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang hakiki. Namun, terkadang cinta juga membawamu pada jurang kesengsaraan.

Hasrat Hinata yang terpendam, berujung cinta yang manis. Serta gairah Sasuke yang menggebu berujung cinta tulus untuk Hinata seorang. Ini bukan cinta segitiga atau empat. Hanya cinta sejati yang tertunda dan melewati jalan berliku.

"Sayang- ..."

"Hmm ..."

"Ayo!!"

"Ke mana?"

"Kita buat bayinya cepat besar."

"Dasar mesum ..."

**The End**

**Omg ... Really?? Ayeee**

**Yosh finally**

**Setelah kepusingan ratusan keliling ...**

**Aku kasih eksekusi juga ...**

**Maaf ya g terima protes ...**

**Maaf klo ini benar mengecewakan ...**

**Maklum ya aku riweh sm rl ...**

**Terima kasihh banyak untuk reader semuahhh yang setia dukung dan nunggu ...**

**Good bye for this story**

**I love you all**


End file.
